


When love takes over

by SarcasticBella



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticBella/pseuds/SarcasticBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jen receives a call that her father has been hospitalized, she rushes back home to Kentucky to be by her family's side. While there, Jen meets a young girl who will forever change her life, and causes her to question what's more important in life, fame, or family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have yourself a Merry little Christmas

Jen was exhausted.

When her mother had called her earlier in the afternoon, she had been so hysterical that Jen could barely make out her words. Through the sobbing, she managed to piece together a few words here and there. After putting together "collapsed" "not breathing" and "Gary stay with me." Jen hung up the phone and demanded someone get her on the next available flight to Louisville.

Gary Lawrence was a happy, healthy, family man. He had never even so much as broken a bone in his life. The fact that he had now collapsed and seemed to be clinging to life had Jennifer's stomach in knots. Instantly, visions of her father teaching her to ride a bike, to swim, and riding on his shoulders infiltrated her brain. She didn't know whether to cry, puke, or run.

Sitting alone in the emergency room waiting room, she knew she should eat something. It was 10:02pm, and the last meal she had consumed consisted of a nutella sandwich, a hand full of Doritos, and a glass of milk at 1:30. But at the moment, nothing even seemed remotely appetizing. Holding a plastic coffee cup in her hand, she took a sip, nearly dropping it to the ground as her hands shook nervously. Trying her best to swallow, she grimaced as the bitter taste washed down her throat. She craved a venti caramel macchiato from Starbucks.

Elizabeth and Liam had begged her to let someone accompany her back home, but Jen wouldn't have it. Promising to call them as soon as she knew anything, she kissed Liam on the cheek before quickly bolting out of the studio, still fully dressed as Katniss.

The unexpected ringing of her phone caused her to jump, sending coffee spilling all over herself and the chair.

"Shit!" She hissed as she picked up the phone while simultaneously looking for paper towels.

"Hello?" She hadn't even bothered to see who was calling.

"For the love of Christ himself! It's about time somebody answered their damn phone!" A voice bellowed, panic evident.

Blaine.

"I'm sorry. I don't think mom has service back in the O.R waiting area. I just got here about twenty minutes ago. Where are you?"

Ben and her mother waited back closer to the operating room as their father received open heart surgery. As much as she wanted to be with them, hospital policy only allowed two family members at a time. Jen dealt. At the very least, she hoped the solitude would help calm her nerves.

"At Kennedy airport, trying to get home. It's _not_ going well. This snowstorm is a bitch, and they're cancelling flights all over the tri state area." Christmas was just two weeks away, and Blaine and his wife Kaitie had been visiting her family in New York for the holiday.

Jen sighed, not knowing what else to do. "As far as I know, he's stable. It's open heart surgery though, it could be hours. As hopeless and futile as it sounds, all we can do is wait and pray for the best."

"Maybe we should rent a car." Blaine suggested, wanting so desperately to be with his family at the moment.

"No, no don't do that. Jesus, there's got to be almost nine inches of snow on the ground according to the news, and it doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon. You'll never make it out, just stay put." She assured him.

Blaine blew out a ragged breath. "Jen please, please keep me updated, it's killing me not to be with you guys."

"I know." She whispered, a tear falling against her cheek. "I promise, I'll call you just as soon as I hear something."

Blaine understood, and they soon said their goodbyes.

Jennifer sat back down, sighing as she brought her hands up to her face. The waiting room was pretty empty save for three other people with minor ailments waiting to be seen and a woman knitting, as she waited for a family member. Their check in desk was decorated in garland and white lights while 'It's a wonderful life' played softly on the tv.

"Every time a bell rings, an angel gets it's wings."

She looked up at the television. This was not how their Christmas was supposed to start.

The sound of tires screeching could be heard just outside the entrance of the Emergency Room. Looking up, she heard a loud thump, and the sound of a car door slamming shut before wheeling out of the parking lot. Two nurses at the front desk briefly looked up as well before jumping into action.

"Get a gurney!" One yelled to the other as she tended to a pale, thin woman. Her stringy brown hair was thrown up in a bun, and she was without a coat or shoes. From a distance, Jen could see a dark substance pouring out of her mouth. Bewildered, she watched as the woman was placed onto a stretcher, and whisked into the E.R, the nurses yelling back and fourth about medical terminology. Looking back from the doors to the E.R to the entry way where the woman had been dumped, Jen made out the figure of a small child.

A little girl appearing to be about four or five, stood in the entry way, staring straight ahead. Her stringy, dirty blonde hair fell around her face and shoulders, appearing to not have been brushed recently. And though it was currently thirty seven degrees in Louisville, the child was dressed in a pale, pink sun dress with a pair of flip flops. No coat was to be found anywhere nearby.

Slowly, unsure of what to do, Jennifer looked around the nearly empty room. The nurses were now long gone, the security guard was nowhere to be found. All focus was on the woman left at the entry way. Jen wasn't even sure the nurses had noticed the small child that had been left behind. Slowly, she stood up and made her way over to her. 

The child looked up at the sound of Jennifer's footsteps. Her eyes, so hauntingly empty, seemed to stare right threw her's. Gently, Jen bent down and smiled softly. 

"Hi." She spoke, unsure of what to say.

The little girl looked up at her. "Hi. I like your necklace." She softly whispered. Jen clutched at the locket that laid against her chest.

"Thank you, my boyfriend gave it to me."

The girl smiled. She smelled of cigarette smoke and alcohol. If Jen had to guess, she was sure the child hadn't had a proper bath in days.

"My name is Jen. What's yours?"

"Brielle." She answered, giving Jennifer her first piece of information.

"Hi Brielle. Did you come here with your mommy?"

Brielle nodded. "Mommy took too much medicine, the doctors need to fix her."

Jen's smile faded as she looked at the young girl who appeared so tiny and helpless.

"But don't worry, she'll get better. This happens all the time."


	2. All Things Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are taking the time to read this story, it has been a wonderful distraction from reality, and I hope you're enjoying it!

"Miss. Lawrence? Can we get you a blanket?" One of the nurses asked.

Sitting in the chair, Brielle was curled up into Jennifer's lap, her hand softly rubbing her back.

"Oh, yeah, that would be great, thank you."

The nurse nodded as she walked over to the closet and pulled out a warm, white cotton blanket.

"Here we are." She said as she covered the two of them up together. "Brielle's social worker should be here around eight in the morning."

"Social worker?" Jen questioned. The nurse sat down in the chair next to them and sighed.

"This isn't Marnie Davis' first go around with us. If I had to guess, this has to have been her fourth overdose in six years. She's had Brielle taken from her twice already. But somehow, though I don't agree with it, she always gets her back."

"Julia? You're needed in the E.R" a doctor poking his head out from the swinging doors declared.

She placed her hand on Jen's shoulder. "I'm glad to know she's in safe hands. Usually we find a spare bed for her up in pediatrics. Please let us know if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Jennifer looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. Babysitting certainly hadn't been on her agenda for the day, but she did the only thing she could think to do in the moment, look after her until a family member or social worker could be reached.

The smell of marijuana and cigarettes overwhelmed her. Looking down at Brielle, Jen wrapped the blanket a little tighter around her. She could only imagine the things this poor child had had to have lived through in her short life.

"You're safe now, sweet girl, you're safe." 

Snuggling in tighter, Brielle drifted off to sleep, relaxed and content in Jennifer's arms. 

* * *

 " _Paging Dr. Bailey to the E.R, Dr. Bailey to the E.R"_

Karen and Liam stood with their arms folded across their chests and heads cocked to the side as they took in the sight before them.

In a chair in the Emergency Room waiting room, Jennifer was fast asleep. In her lap, a small child was also asleep, her head resting on Jen's chest and her tiny arms wrapped around her neck. A generic, white hospital blanket had been placed on top of the girls. With their breathing soft and even, they looked completely peaceful.

"A friend's daughter?" Liam suggested.

Karen shook her head slowly. "No, only two of Jen's Kentucky friends have kids, and they're both much younger."

The pair continued to converse back and forth with each other, trying to decide whether or not to wake her when she finally began to shift, and her eyes fluttered. Liam was the first thing she saw.

"What are you...Dad! How's Dad?" She asked, bolting upward and immediately remembering where she was.

"Daddy's gonna be just fine. The surgery went well. He's in the ICU recovering." Karen assured her.

Jen found herself able to relax for the first time since the moment she boarded the plane.

"Liam, what are you doing here?" She asked, going back to her original question.

"Uh-" He opened his mouth to answer, to tell her that he didn't want her going through this alone, but was immediately cut off by Karen.

"First things first, who in the world is this child?"

Jen looked down at her, almost forgetting that this would warrant an explanation. "Oh, right. The maternity ward was having a sale. Free to a good home!"

Karen and Liam rolled their eyes, both of them used to Jennifer's sarcasm.

"Her mother overdosed on drugs. The woman was literally tossed out of a car, and left on the ground vomiting. Everyone was so focused on her, that Brielle was left behind. I wasn't about to just leave her standing there. Her social worker should be here any minute. I'm just watching her until then." She explained.

Jen watched as Karen and Liam continued to stare back at her, neither saying a word. Looking back and forth between them, she continued.

"Okay, both of you stop looking at me like that. It's not like I'm going to take her home with me or something. She had a traumatic experience, I just provided her with some comfort. Once she's settled, I'll go check on Dad."

In her arms, Brielle began to wake. Her eyes blinked, and she looked up at Jen, slightly confused.

"Hey there, pretty girl." Jen whispered, pulling a few stray hairs out of her face. Brielle yawned widely, and stretched her body.

"Kathy!" She exclaimed suddenly as she jumped out of Jen's arms and took off running. The three adults looked up to see a middle aged woman walking towards them.

Dressed in a matching grey skirt and jacket, the tall, heavy set brunette had her long hair pulled back into a neat pony tail. Her round face exuded kindness and warmth. "Well hi pretty princess!" She greeted, hugging Brielle. Walking back over, she shook Jen's hand.

"Kathy Holt, you must be Jennifer."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you. Please excuse my coffee stained clothes and unbrushed hair. I'm a pretty hot mess this morning." Jen apologized. Kathy dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Well," Kathy sighed. "Crazy bit of circumstances here. It's not every day we have celebrities swooping in to save the day." She chuckled. Jen smiled sweetly.

"But I thank you, for stepping in and looking after my girl here, for allowing her to feel safe enough to sleep. Truly, I appreciate it."

Jen nodded absentmindedly before shaking herself back into reality.

"Right! Yeah, no, I mean, no problem. It was my pleasure."

Brielle looked up at Jen. Her eyes, so hollow and sad, seemed to tell a story of fear, of loneliness, loss and pain. Jen was struck by the look, as guilt washed over her body.

"Okay little one, you know the drill. Why don't you say goodbye to Jen. It was very nice of her to stay with you."

Jen bent down to her knees as Brielle slowly made her way over and hugged her tightly. Brielle had been through this enough times to know that crying or complaining was useless and a waste of time. She simply did what she was told.

Jen sighed, not quite ready to let go yet. Her stomach tightened, and anxiety kicked in at the thought of what would happen to Brielle after this.

"Thank you, Jen." Brielle whispered.

Jen smiled contentedly. "You're welcome, Brielle. It was nice to meet you."

For a brief moment, Jennifer Lawrence was filled with warmth and happiness at the fact that she had been to help this child, as small as her role had been.

Pulling apart, she watched as the little girl in the pink sun dress, the little girl who had given her a much needed distraction through the night took her social worker's hand and walked away from her. It should have been a clean break. She knew nothing about this little girl, knew nothing of her life story. Jennifer had no obligation to stick around at all. 

"She's going to need a bath as soon as possible. Be sure to check her for any kind of sexual trauma, head lice, bruising, the usual." Kathy explained to one of the doctors as they prepared to enter the Emergency Room.

Turning her head, Brielle looked back at Jen one last time, a single tear escaping her eye and sliding down her cheek. With a small wave of her hand, Brielle turned back and headed into the next room, the doors swinging closed behind her.

Frozen in place, Jennifer found herself unable to move. _This_ was what was happening under the state's watch? _This_ was the environment they were going to send a small child back to? How was that even legal? How was no one fighting for this child?? A fierce need to protect, a feeling she had never before experienced, bubbled up inside of her.

"Jen?"

Jennifer turned at the sound of her mother's voice, who stood at the doors with Liam, waiting to go up to the Intensive Care Unit.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go."

"I.."I just..." She stumbled over her words as she looked back at the doors leading into the emergency room. The time to make a decision was quickly running out.

"I just need a minute, I'll meet you guys upstairs." She mumbled before walking straight on into the hustle and bustle of the emergency room.

"Kathy!" Jennifer called out, attracting the attention of the overworked social worker.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"


	3. This mess is mine

In a spare conference room, Jen sat at a desk, her hands against her head as she read through Brielle's thick file.

_**Brielle Katherine Davis** _

_**Date of Birth: 10/14/2009** _

"Born prematurely, low birth weight, marijuana in her system, three different foster homes..."

Leaning back in her chair, she sighed and looked up to Kathy. "Jesus..."

Kathy closed her eyes briefly and nodded. "Yeah."

"Father?" Jen asked.

She shrugged. "Your guess is as good as anybody's."

It disgusted her. The fact that a child could be in the custody of someone so completely irresponsible, and keep going back, blew her mind. As it turned out, Brielle's mother was a heroin addict, dabbled in prostitution, and had already had her five year old child removed from her care three times due to neglect. One medical report documented a visit to the emergency room in March of 2013, seeking treatment for second degree burns on her feet that Brielle had accrued while trying to run water for a bath.

"For the love of God, what the hell does someone have to do to have their parental rights taken from them?? This hasn't been enough?!" Jen barked. No animal, let alone a child, deserved this kind of treatment.

"Marnie Davis has just ruined the last chance she had. As of this morning, the state of Kentucky has begun proceedings for the termination of Marnie's parental rights."

"Well It's about damn time."

Closing the file, she looked up. "So what happens next?"

Kathy began to pack things away in her briefcase, assuming their meeting was wrapping up.

"Foster care. And then, I hope and pray, adoption follows. These-" Kathy promptly cut herself off, not speaking another word.

"These what?" Jen pushed. She knew Kathy wasn't presenting the whole story for some reason.

Closing her eyes, Kathy took a breath.

"Look, Miss. Lawrence, in all honesty, I'm a huge fan of your work. You made the word believe that any normal, bubbly, energetic teenager could make their dreams come true. For that, I admire and respect you greatly-"

"But?" Jen cut in.

"But," Kathy sighed, rubbing at her temple. "Brielle is a five year old girl. She's underweight, lacking in social skills and communication, and she cannot read. This is a child who has witnessed physical and verbal abuse, hard drug use, and poverty. People aren't exactly lining up to adopt a child with this kind of history."

Kathy knew where this was going, she could see the wheels turning in Jennifer's head. Grabbing her briefcase, she tried to end things as courteously as possible.

"You did more than anybody asked of you. I assure you, we will take things from here. Please, go spend time with your father."

Jen was supposed to let it go, supposed to go back to her Hollywood Hills life. She could see clearly that that was what Kathy wanted. But how could she? How could she attend an Award show wearing a million dollar gown without thinking of where Brielle was and if she was okay. In everything Jen did, Brielle would always be in the back of her mind. In a matter of hours, Jennifer Lawrence's life had been altered.

"What if I want her?" She blurted out before thinking.

Kathy paused, her hand on the glass door handle. Slowly, she turned around.

"Excuse me?"

Jen stared back, unsure of what she had just gotten herself into, but not willing to back down. It was now or never.

"If I wanted her, could I, I mean...what do I have to do to adopt her?"

"No, no, no, no." She answered, shaking her head emphatically.

"This is a child were talking about, not a puppy! And you, you are a multi millionaire, Hollywood A-Lister. Jennifer, this is not your concern." Kathy argued. "Go back to Hollywood, go back to the life you have built for yourself. It's a good life, and you deserve the opportunity to enjoy it."

Jen refused to give in that easily. As a self described stubborn woman, she wasn't leaving until the issue at hand was settled.

"I can't enjoy it!" She hissed as she leaned up against the table. "Not when that little girl is being bounced from foster home to foster home. I want her."

Kathy didn't know how to respond. If in fact Jen was serious about adopting, Brielle's life was going to be completely transformed. She would never again need or want for anything. The world would be at her finger tips.

But she couldn't help but ask the million dollar question. Was a 24 year old woman, whose career was exploding, who traveled constantly, fully capable of raising a five year old with emotional trauma? Was this truly what was best for Brielle?

The two women stared at each other, eyes locked, trying to figure the other out.

"What is it about this particular child? Why Brielle?" Kathy whispered. Jen looked up, trying her hardest to stop the tears she knew were coming.

"Because if I don't do this, I'll lay in bed every night for the rest of my life wondering if she made it out alive. Because I have the opportunity to save her life, and I can't just ignore that."

Kathy began to pace back and forth. She certainly couldn't stop Jennifer from pursuing this if it was what she truly wanted, but this all seemed to be part of some colossal joke. Sitting down, she began to chuckle. 

"Just what exactly would you have me do? Call up a judge, and tell him that I'm in a room with Jennifer Lawrence, who wants to begin adoption proceedings for a child she does not know and has spent less than twelve hours with?" 

Jennifer rolled her eyes and nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, I get it. This isn't an every day occurrence. But that doesn't change how I feel about this. And I don't see anybody else stepping up, so I'd say I'm your best option." 

Kathy folded her arms and looked Jen square on. For a moment, there was nothing but silence as Kathy tried to figure her out. 

"Brielle has seen things no child should ever have to witness. Hell, she's seen things no adult should have to witness."

"Los Angeles has some of the best children's therapists in the country." Jennifer countered before Kathy could even finish.

"She hasn't been around many children her own age." 

"I've several friends with children close in age to her. And she'd start school in August. There's no shortage of private schools in my area." 

Jennifer Lawrence was bold, confident, and refused to back down. Sighing heavily, Kathy nodded her head, and momentarily excused herself. The door open and closed quickly.

Jen released her breath as she slumped back in the black leather chair.

"Holy shit." She breathed, her head in her hands.

"Okay, alright, just...just be cool, remain calm." She told herself.

Jen couldn't stand to sit a minute longer as she rose to her feet and began pacing back and forth.

"I can totally do this!" She reassured herself. "Okay, maybe this is a little hasty and impulsive, but...but nothing I can't handle!"

Her hands began to sweat, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she truly thought about the implications of her life altering decision.

Gone were the parties, the spur of the moment vacations, goodbye to making movies every year, hello to dance classes, parent teacher conferences, birthday parties, and play dates. Hello to more love, heartache, and joy than she could ever imagine.

"You've got an emergency custody hearing at nine o'clock tomorrow morning." Kathy announced as she walked back into the room, taking Jen out of her thoughts.

"That was fast!"

Kathy was silent as she typed out an email on her iPad.

"And then, that's it? That's all I need to do?"

Kathy had to remind herself that Jennifer had never been through a situation quite like this, and therefore wouldn't know how adoptions worked.

"Uh, no, not exactly. Why don't you have a seat."

Jen did as instructed, brushing a few pieces of hair out of her face.

"This hearing tomorrow is to present our case to the judge and begin proceedings for the termination of Marnie's parental rights. It could be weeks before a custody case can be heard. In the meantime, I have petitioned the courts to provide you with an emergency child custody order. Long story short, that court order would give you the right to temporary custody of Brielle until an adoption hearing can be heard."

Jen's head swirled with the plethora of information that was being thrown at her. She was going to need a lawyer, clothes, toys, a car seat. Reality was coming at her like a freight train. Whether or not Jennifer was ready, she didn't have a choice. It was time to grow up.

"Jen, I'm going to need your patience and understanding on this." Kathy continued. "Things are about to move fast, and I need you full attention, cooperation, and assurance that you are emotionally prepared for this. For the next two to three weeks, your career is going to have to be put on hold."

Part of her couldn't believe she was going through with this. Her father had just gone through emergency open heart surgery, she hadn't even begun to discuss things with Liam, and when it came to her job, she wasn't sure who was going to angrier at her, her director, or her publicist.

"I'm ready. You have all of me, I promise."

"Alright then. Buckle up, Miss. Lawrence, this is about to be a crazy month."


	4. Dreams

She debated turning the radio on to try and minimize some of the tension in the car.

Jen had agreed to drive back home with her mom to pick up a few items, hoping it would give them a chance to talk. It was obvious from the beginning, however, that Karen was in no mood for discussions.

Karen didn't understand any of it. She herself had raised Jennifer for the first eighteen years of her life. Of all people, she knew just how impulsive her daughter could be. But going out and adopting a child on a whim, without so much as discussing it with anyone, brought her impulsivity to a whole 'nother level. 

_"Excuse me, you did what?" Karen questioned after Jen had met back up with she and Liam. Feeling vulnerable, she crossed her arms across her chest as she walked closer to her daughter._

_"Mom, I'm an adult, you may not agree with the choices I make, but I do ask that you respect them. This is a good thing."_

_"A good thing, A GOOD THING?! Jennifer, for God's sake, have you lost your mind?! This is a child we're talking about here, she isn't a puppy! This is a lifetime commitment! A lifetime commitment that you don't have the time for right now! You are not adopting a child! End of discussion!" Karen screamed, trying in vain to make Jen see sense._

_Liam, while much less angry, was still very confused. He and Jen had been dating for six months, and the topic of marriage and children had yet to even come up. Ultimately, he loved her, and would support whatever decision she made. But he couldn't help but feel completely lost and unsure of where this decision was coming from._

_The tension in the room was palpable, and knowing how Jen could get when she was upset, he knew he had to do something to calm both women down. Going out on a whim, he decided to try some humor. Though it didn't have quite the effect he was going for._

_"Look, Jen, a child is a big step. Let's start off smaller here. I'd love to see you're ability to keep a house plant alive for longer than five days for starters."_

_Jen whipped her head over toward him, gamma rays of hate shooting from her eyes._

_"Not. Funny." She hissed through gritted teeth. Quickly, she looked back over at her mother._

_"This is not a joke. I have an emergency custody hearing at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. I refuse to let a child suffer when I have to means to prevent it. And I'm sorry if you don't support this. Here I thought I was doing some good in the world. Stupid me, huh?"_

* * *

 

 

Jen looked over at her mother whose hardened eyes were focused solely on the road.

Taking a breath, she broke the silence.

"I don't understand why you're mad about this."

"Not mad, frustrated and confused." Karen answered shortly.

Jen rolled her eyes. "What would you have me do? Send her back to a drug addicted mother so she could grow up in a poverty stricken, abusive household? I have the means to raise this child properly."

"You have the means to raise ten children properly, that doesn't mean you have to!" She cried. "This is a child we are talking about here for God's sake, and I don't think you have thought through this enough! A life changing decision like this requires more time than just a couple of hours!" Karen shook her head, knowing it was useless to argue with her stubborn daughter.

"Jesus Christ, I am not stupid!" Jen shouted, her defenses already up. "You think I don't know what this means?! Goodbye to saying yes to every script, goodbye to all night parties, goodbye to last minute trips to Tahiti. Hello to saving a life, hello to snuggles, hello to love, hello to motherhood."

"I just wish it wasn't such an impulsive decision. You have always been impulsive Jen, you don't-"

"Here we fucking go again with the impulsivity!" Her Kentucky accent was in full force as her voice grew louder and louder.

Karen turned on the windshield wipers as the sky opened up and the rain began to fall, hitting the car forcefully. She hated fighting with Jennifer. The arguments were often loud, and filled with cursing and Jen knowing best. Today, with a headache coming on and the stress she was working through, she chose to simply ignore her and not give in.

Jen rested her head against the window as she watched the rain dancing all around her. In her mind, she knew the joy that came with being Brielle's mother far outweighed the sacrifices she was going to have to make in her personal and professional life.

"I know what I'm doing, and if it were up to me, I would be pushing things along even quicker. I may be young, but I am ready for this. A lot of my friends have kids, Jennifer Garner can..."

Karen did her best to tune her out. She knew it was wrong, but she was in no mood to hear about how easy raising a child in Hollywood was going to be. In her mind, Jen was long overdue for a reality check.

The girls pulled into the garage, and exited the car. Karen immediately closed the car door, walked into the kitchen and began to rummage through the cabinet for some Aleve to help with the pounding headache she was experiencing. Jen was relentless as she paced through the room and continued right on with the conversation, not at all caring that her mother was not providing any feedback.

"...celebrities adopt kids all the time! How is there not some expedited processes for cases like this??"

Pound...Pound...Pound. Karen's head continued to throb. Her husband had just been through open heart surgery, her son and his pregnant wife were stuck in New York, and though she loved her daughter more than life itself, she couldn't bare to listen to her complain about how difficult her famed life was for a minute longer.

"I mean, what do they expect me to do? Hang out here for the next few weeks while they figure all this out? I don't have time for this, people are counting on me! I gotta-"

Karen slammed the refrigerator door shut. "Dammit Jennifer! Can you pull your head out of your ass for five minutes? Please?!"

Jen stood in shock. Instantly, she could feel her body heat up as embarrassment settled over her. It had been years since her mother had yelled at her, and suddenly she felt like a little girl being chastised for coloring on the walls.

"The world does not owe you a damn thing!" Karen yelled as she faced her twenty four year old daughter in the face. "No, they don't expedite adoption cases for celebrities. Believe it or not, terminating a mother's rights is just a bit more complicated than you think. I would have expected you to have even the slightest bit of compassion in this situation, but no. You are so far removed from reality, that all you can think of is yourself, and how everything is going to effect you, your life, your career. I hope I didn't inconvenience you at all by making you come back home on such short notice!" She cried out, burning hot tears dripped down her cheeks as she finally allowed all of her emotions to pour out of her.

Karen and Gary had watched as Hollywood slowly sucked their daughter into the dark, chewed her up, and spit her back out. They looked on as their young, bubbly, outgoing daughter became closed off, rude, and entitled. In their eyes, Hollywood had ruined Jen, making her forget her roots.

"My God, it's like I don't even know you anymore." Her hand covered her mouth as she took a ragged breath.

Jennifer was fuming, despite the fact that she knew she was going to start crying.

She was sick of this, all of it. Sick of always having to be "on", always having to be funny, to be welcoming, to be gracious. In the media, bad days weren't allowed to exist. It didn't matter that Jennifer had a fear of crowds, that some nights she would wake up screaming from dreams of being surrounded by paparazzi with no clear way out. It wasn't supposed to matter if someone was being creepy or inappropriate, or making her feel in any way uncomfortable. All that mattered in Hollywood was making the public happy and giving them whatever they wanted, regardless of how it made her feel. With anger boiling inside of her and ready to explode like a volcano, Jen picked up the empty glass sitting on the counter and threw it across the room, sending shards flying in all directions. Karen just started at her, unable to move.

"I am so sick of being made to feel like such a bitch." She sobbed. The breakdown she was so desperate to have, had finally arrived.

"But you know what..." she looked down at her hands as she continued to cry, the pent up agony finally escaping. "Maybe it's true. Maybe I am a bitch. I have been in this business since I was fourteen goddamn years old, and yeah, it changes you. It changes you in a way that you cannot possibly understand unless you're in it."

 

 

Karen's heart broke at the sight of her daughter so upset. She quickly regretted becoming so upset with her. However, the stress of things had her irritable and on edge for days and she found herself unable to control her emotions.

Jen sat down in a chair at the kitchen table and continued to cry, feeling so destroyed. Karen tentatively walked over and sat down next to her, looking on. Swallowing, Jen continued as she looked up at their family portrait, the one taken in 2000 that hung over the fireplace.

"I was fourteen when I broke through. So yeah, I was young. I was the young, naive, country girl taking on the big city. And at first, when those first acting rolls started coming through, it was so exciting. I was getting noticed, I was making it, my hard work was finally paying off." Karen nodded, her hand gripping her daughter's.

Jen could still recall those early days, the excitement and intensity a new beginning brought. Suddenly, she had it the world in the palm of her hands.

"But I wasn't prepared." She whispered through her tears.

"After Hunger Games, everything changed. I was trapped, a prisoner of my own home. The paparazzi were everywhere. The fans, okay I get it, I understand. But the paparazzi, the random people on the streets snapping pictures and invading my privacy." Her shoulders shook in tandem with her crying.

"When those pictures of me got leaked to the internet..." Her blood shot blue eyes looked up to meet her mother's, whose own eyes closed in anguish. Karen had never been as angry as she had been at that day. She knew from the beginning that that phone call from Gary would forever stay with her.

_"I don't understand, what hack? What do you mean by hack?" She asked as she cleaned the kitchen._

_"Hacked, Karen! Some fucking asshole was able to hack into Jen's phone and gain access to everything. Text messages, phone numbers, photos, everything. She-"_

_Karen could hear her husband trying to collect himself._

_"She had naked pictures of herself on her phone. They hacked into her account, stole the naked pictures, and put them on the internet. Our daughter's fully exposed, fully naked body is all over the internet without her permission!"_

_"Jen..." Karen breathed, feeling her body collapse from the pain. She couldn't even begin to imagine what her daughter was experience at the moment._

_"Karen this is huge, multiple female celebrities, the media is all over this. You need to get to Los Angeles now, Karen, you need to get to Jen."_

She remembered it all. She remembered getting the first flight out to LA. How she held her child, her baby girl, in her bed as her tears soaked her chest. How Gary, Ben, and Blaine had gone on a verbal rampage and were ready to kill the asshole behind the leak.

Jen felt completely violated. It was as if she had just been raped. She was beside herself with grief, anger, and embarrassment. The world had officially taken every last bit of her privacy. That moment, was the moment everything had changed. After weeks of nightmares, hardly eating, and a breakdown on the set of Mocking Jay, Liz, her personal assistant, demanded she see someone.

_I knew I had to eat something as I stared at the selection of food in front of me, but I just couldn't. My stomach was cramping, and in knots. Though that was probably because I wasn't eating. We were working so hard, and I had so little energy left. I knew if I didn't eat something, I was going to pass out at some point during production. People were already concerned about my mental health. I had to do something. I guess I'll have the..._

_"Hey, I've been looking everywhere-"_

_A hand touched my shoulder, immediately causing me to jump back and scream._

_Without even thinking, I backed into the wall, almost instantly having a full blown panic attack. My hand covered my mouth as I sobbed, my body shaking as I tried to breathe._

_Josh was horrified._

_"Jen...Jen it's just me." He whispered, his hands up in defense._

_I looked around the set to set that everyone had stopped dead in their tracks and was staring at me._

_Elizabeth and Julianne, the closest in distance to me, immediately ran over._

_"Hey, it's okay, Jen it's okay, you're safe." Elizabeth assured me as I clung to her, sobbing._

_Julianne rubbed my back softly. Pulling back from them, they took my hands in theirs, Julianne wrapping her arm around me as they ushered me off set._

_Elizabeth looked over at the director._

_"Francis..."_

_Immediately, he raised his hand to stop her._

_"Make sure she gets home safe, we can reshoot tomorrow."_

_Two days later, I was officially diagnosed with PTSD._

"I can't trust anyone anyone anymore. So yes, I've changed, I've hardened...because I am terrified, and on edge. I'm no longer the naive little country girl...this is the big leagues, and I have to protect myself. And if that makes me a bitch, then so be it." She explained, her breath shaking.

It wasn't how she wanted to be. Yes, fame had changed her, as it did to everyone. But it was the lack of privacy that caused her to question everything. Suddenly, people being nice to her had hidden agendas. Being a bitch was a defense mechanism. The only people deemed trustworthy were those also in the business who understood what it was like.

Karen got up and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I'm sorry, I am. It's been a long day, and I'm sorry for taking it out on you." She apologized, wiping the tears from Jen's cheeks. "I know this is one of those things that you simply cannot understand if you're not in it."

"I just want to make you proud."

Karen huffed. "You have. You have made me proud since the day you were born. You're my only girl, and you and I will always have that, no one can take it from us."

Jen nodded as she hugged her mother tightly.

"I know this is sudden, but I do honestly feel like I'm making the right choice mom. This is an innocent child. A precious baby girl. No one is fighting for her mom, no one. I don't want to be just another person who lets her down. I'm going to be the one who makes a difference." She explained. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at her mother. 

"I'm going to be the one who fights with her." Jen whispered. Karen nodded. 

"Jen, I may not fully understand this, but I promise you I will support you however you need me to." She cried.

"I'm ready for this, I can do it."

Karen smiled.

"If this is what you choose, I'll be there every step of the way. We all will."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you're reading, drop a note sometime, I'd love to hear from you!


	5. Love Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, this one is a long one!

Jen hated this feeling.

Just as it was the night before when she had waited for news on her father's condition, her stomach was in knots, and she was desperate to throw up, hoping for some kind of relief.

She looked down at her outfit. Her long, flowing, brown locks were naturally curled and pulled back into a half ponytail. The white Alexander McQueen knitted dress with black flower patterns hits her knees. Because the rest of the world actually has seasons, she had paired it with black tights and knee length black boots.

As she paced the nearly empty hallway, Jen's heels echoed against the walls, as Liam watched her while he sipped his coffee. It was one of the things she loved most about him, they way he knew when to try and calm her down and when to give her her space to work things through on her own.

There was still forty minutes before they met with the Judge. When Jennifer had demanded the night before that they leave the house at 7:45, over an hour before their scheduled meeting, Liam didn't question it. He simply nodded and said 'okay'.

Finally giving up, she sat down on the bench next to him. He took her hand in his, picked it up and kissed it.

"Deep breaths love, you need to be confident and put together. You're the best choice, make sure the Judge sees that too."

Jen nodded her head, trying so hard to remind herself to calm down. It was then that her phone began to light up and buzz. She looked down to see her publicist calling her and knew instantly, this wasn't going to be a happy conversation.

"Liz, please be calm. Deep clea-"

"Calm my ass!" Liz screamed. "Jennifer Shrader Lawrence, have you completely lost your mind?! Do you have any idea...I just...fuck! I can't even form a sentence correctly!"

"Look, I know this is a bit of a surprise." Jen tried to explain as she begin to nervously pace again.

"A  _surprise?_  A surprise is when you leave the country without telling me! This, this is...Jesus Christ, I don't even know what this is!"

Jennifer Lawrence had a tendency to be a publicists worst nightmare at times. She was impulsive, outspoken, and often times inappropriate. There were many a times Liz was on the phone trying to defuse things.

_"No, sir, I can assure you, it was supposed to be a joke. First Wives Club?"_

_"Yes...uh-huh, uh-huh, yes I know that she is not supposed to be swearing on national television."_

_"I really don't care if parents are freaking out, she is not really Katniss Everdeen, she's Jennifer Lawrence and she's twenty two years old! If she wants to go out and get drunk, she's earned the right!"_

But adopting a child on a whim took the cake.

"How do you expect me to keep this out of the press?? I'm a publicist, not a miracle worker! Not to mention the amount of interviews I've had to cancel! How am I supposed to explain your absence at these press events??" She fretted.

"Tell them I'm recovering from a nose job and breast enhancements. While we're at it, you can tell them I got ass cheek enhancements as well." She offered as she looked back over at Liam and winked. Winking back, he raised his cup of coffee to her. 

Liz sighed heavily.

"Jen, as your publicist, and someone who has known you for eight years now, I have to say it. This is going to kill your career. You are one of the most sought after actresses in Hollywood right now, you have worked so damn hard to get here. You are in your prime, you could easy make one possibly even two movies a year. Is this child really worth throwing all of that away?"

"Yes."

There wasn't so much as a second of hesitation. Jen didn't need time to think about it. The answer was yes. It was always going to be yes.

"Liz, you may never understand my decision, and that's fine. All I ask is that you respect it. I'm doing what I feel is best for me...and best for this child. Things are going to be different, of course. But rest assured, I'm not going anywhere."

Hanging up the phone, she blew out a breath and tried her best not to cry.

At that same moment, the glass doors opened wide, and Kathy walked in with Brielle right by her side. Her hair was washed, and had been brushed into French braided pigtails. Under a new navy pea coat, she donned a sleeveless, knee length, satin turquoise dress with flowers around the waist. A white long sleeved sweater covered her arms. Her white tights and silver shoes completed her outfit. She had been completely cleaned from head to toe, and was stunningly beautiful.

Talking to Kathy as they went through security, Brielle pointed to Jen and smiled shyly. Suddenly, the giant knot in her stomach disappeared. This was what it was all about. Seeing the little girl in front of her, looking so happy and healthy, she was once again reminded of why she was doing this.

They made their way up the stairs, and Jennifer knew then that it was useless to try and stop the tears that were coming. Bending down to the ground, she stretched her arms wide, and Brielle came running. Holding her in her arms, Jen stood up and spun her around, gripping her tightly against her chest as she kissed her hair. Pulling back, Jen released a breath as she took all of her in.

"Jen, why are you crying?" Brielle asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Because I am  _so_  happy to see you." She laughed. "And sometimes, when you're so happy, you cry a little."

Carrying Brielle in her arms, they walked over to sit with Liam on the bench allowing the three of them to get reacquainted.

"Brielle unfortunately cannot come into the courtroom with us, but an officer will sit with her out here. We shouldn't be too long, and I've brought along a coloring book and crayons for her while she's waiting." Kathy explained.

"Jen, if it's alright with you, I'll wait out here with her too." Liam offered.

Jennifer nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think she'd like that."

"Case number 7643981 will now be heard in courtroom two. All parties please join us inside." An officer announced. Kathy glanced over at Jen.

"That's us."

A uniformed officer made his way out and introduced himself. Jennifer bent down to talk to Brielle.

"You're going to stay out here with Liam and Officer Rawlins while Kathy and I go talk with the Judge for a few minutes, okay?"

She nodded her head and Jen rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand. Kissing her on the forehead, she got up and took a deep breath. It all came down to this moment.

"The honorable Judge Samuel Alexander now residing, all rise."

We all stood as an older gentleman in a dark robe made his way into court.

"Thank you, you may be seated." He announced.

"Now, let's see here..." He began as he lowered his glasses to read over the papers in front of him. "Well, I'll tell you what. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine the day I'd have Miss. Jennifer Lawrence herself sitting in my courtroom. Mrs. Holt, the court is highly interested in hearing your case."

"Thank you, your honor." Kathy stated as she stood up in her chair.

"Judge Alexander, we've gathered together this morning to seek an emergency custody order for Miss. Jennifer Lawrence in regards to minor Brielle Davis."

"I see...what is the mother's status at this time?" He questioned.

"Stable, your honor. Marnie Davis arrived at the University of Louisville Hospital at approximately 10:17pm on Wednesday, December 10th due to a heroin overdose. This makes her 4th overdose in six years. No amount of help from the state through the aid of parenting classes as well as multiple stints in rehab have seemed to have made a difference." Kathy explained. "Brielle was in Marnie's care when she arrived at the hospital. She wore a sun dress with sandals and no coat."

The judge, a rather serious man, was quiet as he took in the information. Growing more and more nervous, Jennifer looked back and forth between him and Kathy, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Kathy patted Jen's hand to try and reassure her.

"Miss. Lawrence?" He asked as he looked up at me. "Where do you come in in the midst of this?"

She took a deep breath, trying to find her voice, when the sound of Liam's voice came into her head.  _"Confidence, you're the best choice."_

"On the night in question, I was in the University of Louisville Hospital waiting room while my father received open heart surgery after a heart attack." She began.

"I found Brielle after her mother was rushed into the Emergency Room. Brielle was in my care through the night, and we developed an immediate bond. As someone with the means to provide for a child, it is my wish that I adopt Brielle and give her the life she deserves."

Judge Alexander looked back over to Kathy. "Mrs. Holt?"

"Your honor, the state is looking to terminate Ms. Davis's parental rights. Despite multiple chances, we've seen little improvement in her parenting skills. With no other family that we know of, it is the state's recommendation that custody of Brielle Davis be awarded to Miss. Jennifer Lawrence."

Jen turned slightly to glance over at her, thankful for her support. Looking back up at the Judge, he folded his hands and looked straight back at her.

"Let me see if I understand this correctly." He began.

"Jennifer, you spend one night with this little girl, whom you've never before met, a majority of which is spent sleeping, and suddenly you want to adopt her? With all due respect, do you have any idea what parenting a child entails? This is a full time job. On top of the full time job you already have. You're 24 years old and at the height of your demanding career, why in the world would you want to throw yourself into this?"

Standing up straight, Jennifer nodded her head. "I do, your honor. I fully understand what it is I'm giving up, I fully understand that adopting Brielle could very well compromise my career, but she's worth it. I may not have a biological connection to this little girl, but I do have a bond with her. She deserves, at the very least, fresh clothes to wear, food to eat, and a warm bed to sleep in at night. Brielle deserves someone who loves her, and I don't see anybody else stepping up the plate, so yes, I am willing to make sacrifices for her."

Her heart began to pound in her ears, and she could feel her face becoming flushed as her nerves kicked back in again. The judge's eyes glare back at Jen, as if trying to see into her heart to figure out the true reasoning behind such an impulsive, life changing decision.

"If this is some kind of publicity stunt, you, young lady, are going to find yourself in a world of trouble."

"I can assure you, this has nothing to do with my public image. This has nothing to do with me at all, and everything to do with Brielle."

Looking back and forth between she and Kathy, the man sighed heavily.

"Miss. Lawrence, I assume that Mrs. Holt has informed you about not traveling out of state without Brielle unless you are granted custody, correct?"

"Yes, your honor. I have cleared my schedule in Los Angeles to stay here in Louisville until the case can be heard."

He nodded his head, pausing momentarily. Jen could feel her hands shaking from the nerves.

"I'll go ahead and grant an emergency custody order, releasing the minor into the care of Jennifer Shrader Lawrence until we can set up a hearing for adoption. Miss. Lawrence, due to the nature of your work, and your celebrity status, I am invoking a gag order. You talk to any press about this case, and you will compromise this adoption. Am I clear?"

"Fully." She replied. "That will not be an issue."

It wasn't long before the tears began to fall again, her breathing finally back to normal. The first hurdle had been jumped. And as the Judge signed the paper, he paused momentarily and looked up.

"Miss. Lawrence, I must ask, just once more. This is a life changing decision you're getting yourself into. Are you absolutely positive that you fully realize what you're doing? Are you really prepared to put a child ahead of your career?"

With a smile that stretches from ear to ear, she nodded her head. "I already have."

"Very well then. We will reconvene on Monday, December 22nd at 11am for an adoption hearing."

"Thank you your honor." Kathy gushed, a smiling stretching ear to ear.

Turning to face her, Jen was still slightly in shock, and her face showed it. With wide, tear filled eyes, she hugged Kathy tightly.

"Congratulations, kid, were halfway there." She whispered. "I'll see you on the 22nd, Jen. In the meantime, go get Brielle, enjoy your time with her."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh..." Jennifer repeated over and over to herself as her emotions bounced back and forth like a ping pong ball. She walked down the aisle, which seemed to stretch on forever, with one thought in her head.

Getting her girl.

Pushing the doors open wide, Jen looked over to find Brielle coloring with Liam, right where she had left her. The officer stood next to them, not moving and staring straight ahead.

"Brielle!" Jen call out.

She lifted her head up and looked over to her. Dropping everything, she ran over. Her eyes wide and filled with excitement as she stared up at Jennifer.

"Come on baby, we're going home. No foster home this time. You're going to stay with me for a little while." She whispered.

"Yay!!" Brielle cried out.

Picking her up once more, Jen kiss her repeatedly, relief washing over her. They were going to be okay, she could feel it in her bones.

Joining in, Liam hugged and kissed them both. Together, in the middle of the courthouse, they were their own little family in their own little world.

"Come on, we, are going to the park, and then lunch to celebrate, anywhere you want." Jen explain as they made their way down the steps.

"Anywhere??"

"Anywhere."

"I want chicken nuggets, and a milkshake!"

Smiling, Jennifer put her coat on over her.

"I think we can manage that..."

* * *

  
  
Kathy sat her purse down next to her as she made herself comfortable in the chair.

She listened to the beeping of the machines, and looked over at Marnie, dazed and disoriented, in the hospital bed.

The gown, even in an extra small, was falling off her bony frame. Her lips were chapped and pale, her eyes, sunken in, with heavy bags underneath. Her stringy, unwashed hair was pulled into a ponytail, out of her face.

Kathy thought about the many times she had seen Marnie. The young twenty two year old had been kicked out of her mother's house and on her own since she was fifteen years old, and had nothing more than a middle school education. Despite the fact that Kathy had given her multiple chances, had laid everything out in front of Marnie, with every chance to succeed, Marnie fucked things up each and every time. The only difference this time time around, was it was the last time.

"What happened?" Marnie asked, her voice cracked and raspy.

"You overdosed again. Heroin." Kathy answered matter of factly. Marnie blinked repeatedly while the information sunk in.

"Where's Bri? What about Bri?"

Kathy shook her head. "She's gone Marnie, I'm sorry."

Marnie didn't understand. What the hell was gone supposed to mean?? Gone as in dead? Or gone as in taken?

"What do you mean gone? Where is Brielle?!" She shouted, her anger coming to the surface.

Kathy pulled her chair up closer to the hospital bed. With her hands pressed together against her face, she took a breath and thought hard about how to explain things.

"Marnie, I have given you more chances than I can even count. But in the end, it only ends up hurting Brielle." She explained. Marnie looked at her with hatred and disgust.

"I told you the last time we went through this that if you continued to abuse drugs, you were going to lose Brielle. Marnie the state has begun proceedings to terminate your parental rights. I'm sorry, my hands were tied."

"No, no! I may not understand your fancy fuckin' language, but I know what you're trying to do here, okay. And you son's of bitches ain't takin' my baby girl! Now don't play with me Kathy! Where the fuck is Brielle??"

Refusing to stoop to her clients level, Kathy remained calm in the face of Marnie's anger.

"I told you, she's gone. A judge awarded temporary guardianship to a woman this morning. If everything goes through as it should, and I imagine it will, she will be taking care of Brielle from now on."

Marnie folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. "Yeah, well, we'll just fuckin' see 'bout that now won't we? Brielle loves me!"

"Yes, Marnie, she does. But I don't think you love her, not more than you love the drugs and sex, anyway."

Marnie folded her arms against her chest and turned her head to the side, facing away from Kathy and remaining silent.

Kathy suddenly found herself overcome with grief. Sitting in the chair, she looked up to the ceiling, tears filling her eyes.

"Marnie, do you remember the night Brielle was born?"

Marnie scoffed, still refusing to look at her. "Of course I do."

"Despite all the hurdles, despite being born five weeks early, despite testing positive for marijuana at birth, that little girl was the most precious little girl in the entire nursery." Kathy mused.

Tears began to fill Marnie's eyes as she thought back to the rough start she had given her daughter.

"You held that precious girl in your arms, and you told me that she was the one thing in your life you had ever gotten right. You swore to me that night that you were going to turn your life around for Brielle."

Getting up from the chair, Kathy walked over to face Marnie.

"And I believed you. I put all my faith in you. God dammit, Marnie, I did everything I could to help you! But you didn't get better, you didn't even try! You have put heroin before Brielle every chance you've had. And this time, I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago."

Marnie remained silent, completely unphased by Kathy's words. She made no attempts to defend herself.

Shaking her head, Kathy grabbed her purse and began to walk out. Marnie turned to look at her.

"I'll get her back. Just you wait! I always get baby girl back!" Marnie shouted.

Kathy paused and the door and turned around.

"Not this time, Marnie."

 

 


	6. The love of a mother

There is something to be said about this time of the year.

Every year Jennifer tells herself that this year is going to be the year she hosts Christmas for everyone in LA. And, because everyone lives in Louisville and the surrounding area, she gets shut down every time. But she does understand. There's just something magical about getting to spend Christmas somewhere cold. And as she watches Brielle play with her new doll in the living room while a roaring fire crackles nearby, she is thankful to once again, be home for the Holiday's.

"I'm going to call her Jenny!" Brielle had exclaimed as they left the store earlier that day.

The seven foot tall Christmas tree, the one the family has had since before Jen was even born, stood fully decorated with white lights, snowflakes, and red and green colored balls in the corner of the living room, facing the bay window. With country Christmas songs softly flowing through the surround sound speakers, it was beginning to look a lot like Christmas.

It had been an incredible day together as a family, and she was more than ready to relax and enjoy the evening together.

After a full day of running and playing through the park (not an easy feat in tights and boots) the celebration had continued at Steak 'n Shake before heading off to Target for a few toys to tide Brielle over before Christmas.

Being out in public, Jen and Liam both knew it was only a matter of time before someone tipped off the paparazzi and they flocked to the city. But, at least for the first day or two, laying low is a possibility. The best thing about being back home? Most of the locals try their best to act normally and give the couple . Of which I am always grateful for. Signing things and taking pictures at public events is understandable, but every now and then, an escape from the crowds is all I'm looking for.

"She seems so content. I swear, you'd hardly even know she's here!" My mom mentions as she pulls the ham out of the oven.

"She really is. I'm floored she's made it through this nightmare so...unscathed." I agree. "All she wants is to be loved. I'm so torn between wanting to make up for lost time and buy her everything in sight, and not wanting to turn her into a spoiled brat."

I wasn't quite sure what to expect when it came to adopting a child on a whim. What little I knew of Brielle's past, broke my heart. I tried to prepare myself for the possibility of tantrums, back talk, or learning difficulties. But, though we've only spent one full day together, Brielle seems to have a very laid back, calm, and timid personality.

My mom smiles as she begins to get the food ready. Blaine and Kaitie have finally gotten a flight home, Dad is scheduled to be released from the hospital within the week, and Liam, Brielle, and I are all unexpectedly together in Louisville. To commemorate the occasion, mom decides to have a family dinner.

"It's all about balance, you can't miss what you've never had. Brielle has never known a life any different from this one. Like you said, she just wants to be loved. Your time is the most important gift."

Her last words stick with me, and I know it's a mantra I will repeat many times to myself through the years.

"Ms. Lawrence." Liam whispers as he comes up from behind me, two glasses of wine in his hands.

"Don't mind if I do Mr. Hemsworth."

Taking the glass of wine in my hand, I lean closer to him as I softly kiss him on the lips. His hand snakes around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

It isn't long before we're interrupted by a tugging on my dress.

"Hi baby." I reply, looking down at Brielle.

"Can I help get ready for dinner?" She asks me, her green eyes sparkling as she waits for an answer.

"You most certainly can darling!" I hear my mom joyously respond from behind me. Though she understandably was hesitant at first, my mother has instantly jumped into Mimi mode, ready to spoil and love upon Brielle.

"You can be my little helper girl tonight by setting the table. You know, it's been a long time since we had a little girl around to help." She instructs, handing Brielle a few plates to carry into the dinning room. I snuggle closer into Liam, who kisses my cheek, when I hear a sudden crash from behind us.

Looking over, one of the plates has fallen from the small stack Brielle has in her arms. Glass is scattered on the floor.

Quickly, she places the rest of the plates on the island.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She immediately apologizes, her voice cracking. Her tiny face has a look of panic upon it.

I place my wine glass down, and begin to walk over to her, and watch as she scurries into a corner and covers her eyes.

"Hey, Bri, it's okay baby. Accidents happen." I try to assure her as I rub her arm, her eyes still covered.

"Please don't send me to another foster home!" She sobs, breaking down in front of me. My heart aches at the sight before me.

Picking her up into my arms, I rub her back as she cries against my chest. Mom and Liam gesture that they've got the clean up handled.

I walk Brielle into the sitting room, and sit her on my lap after I get situated on the floral printed chair.

"Hi." I begin, lifting her chin up to look at me. Her face, I notice, still has a look of sheer terror upon it.

"I'm sorry I broke the plate, I didn't mean to." She whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, it's okay." I assure her, rubbing my hand against her cheek. "Accidents happen, especially with me around." I smile, emphasizing the last part as I rest my forehead to hers.

Looking up at me, she smiled slightly. "So, you're not going to spank me?"

It's then that I'm reminded of what Brielle has previously been through. I have to remind myself that previous accidents had more than likely been met with screaming and violence.

I have to remind myself that it is just going to have to take time for Brielle to trust me, and trust that I won't hurt her.

"No." I whisper, rubbing her hair. "No more spankings."

"Alright, here we are. Watch out! Space please! Mother to be making her way in!"

Brielle pulls back from my chest as we both look over to the foyer where Blaine and Kaitie are making their way in from the cold.

Kaitie glares at Blaine. "Why don't you just tape a sign to my back that says  _wide load coming through_?"

Blaine scoffs at the suggestion as he helps remove her coat. "Now why would I do that? That's just plain rude."

"Right, of course." She agrees, rolling her eyes.

"Unca Bane!!"

Two year old Ian, with a mop of chocolate brown hair atop his head, scrambles into the room as quickly as his two little feet will carry him, and jumps into Blaine's waiting arms.

Before long, the entire family is in the foyer greeting each other. Kaitie and Becca, seven and eight months pregnant respectively, simply stare at each other.

"Nope, not even going to attempt it." Becca concludes, knowing both their stomachs won't allow for a hug.

Brielle grabs my hand and proceeds to bury her face into my chest.

"Come on silly." I laugh, making my way over to greet everyone.

"What up nitro?! Look at you, back at home acknowledging you have a family that cares and worries about you. This is fantastic!" Blaine exclaims, pulling me into a tight bear hug.

"B...I can't breathe." I choke out.

"Ehh, you'll live."

"Hey if she doesn't, I call dibs on the LA house!" Ben calls out.

"Alright cool, I'll take the high rise in Manhattan!"

Amidst the chaos of warm greetings and brotherly insults, I can feel Brielle scurrying along with me from person to person, hiding behind me.

Picking her up into my arms, the introductions begin, everyone fawning over her.

"I am so glad you are here tonight, this family is in desperate need of girls!" Kaitie dramatically states.

"Girl power?" She asks, lifting her hand to meet Brielle's.

"Girl power." She giggles, giving her a high five.

The nine of us gather into the dining room, where a full meal awaits us.

The heavenly aroma of the just out of the oven maple glazed ham fills the room, causing my mouth to water. Sides include mom's homemade mashed potatoes, rolls, honey cinnamon glazed carrots, green beans, and broccoli cheese casserole.

"When are you due again Kait?"

"Mm...February 10th."

"Babe, can you grab the bib from the diaper bag?"

"On it!"

As I cut up Brielle's ham, and listen to the mundane chatter around me, all I can think about is how incredible it feels to be together with my family again. The extended vacation certainly wasn't at all planned for, but in the end it has turned out to be just what I need.

My mother clinks her wine glass with her spoon, causing us to look up.

"To family." She toasts happily.

"To family."  
~~~~  
After a warm lavender infused bath, Brielle changes into her  _Frozen_ nightgown, brushes her teeth, and climbs into bed, curling up next to me. The full sized bed practically engulfs her small frame.

"Did you have a good day today?"

"Yes, I did. I liked playing Candy Land with Ben and Blaine. But..." She looks around the room, as if someone will hear what she's about to say. "I think Ben cheats." She finally whispers, which elicits a long laugh from me.

"I know Ben cheats." I inform her after I'm able to collect myself.

"Tomorrow, I was thinking we would go visit my Dad at the hospital, and then we can come back home, change into our pjs, make some cookies and hot chocolate, and watch some movies."

Brielle's face lights up at the sound of my plans. "I think that sounds like fun."

"Yeah? Does it?" I giggle as I begin to tickle her, earning high pitched squeals and laughter.

Kissing her on the head, I pull the covers up over her. "Time for bed."

"Snug as a bug in a rug." I whisper. "You got Teddy and Jenny?"

"Right here." She grips the toys tightly.

"Good night Brielle, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Jen."

Getting up out of the bed, I make my way over to the door, and turn back once more to look at her. Walking out, I leave the door slightly cracked.  
~~~~  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I whisper repeatedly, my breathing still heavy.

"You're welcome. And trust me, I'm just as thankful, that was incredible." Liam replies as he kisses along my collarbone.

The sexual release was everything I needed. After a very stressful past few days, reconnecting with Liam and shutting the world out completely relaxes me.

"Alright, time to pee. That last UTI was a bitch and I'm not about to go through it again." I explain as I make my way out from under him.

After washing up, I head over to my dresser and pull out a pair of boy shorts and a tank top.

"No, no clothes." Liam argues as I make my way back to bed. His hands slide up my tank top and begin to rub against my stomach while he trails kisses up and down my neck.

On a typical night, we make love, catch up on each other's day, and fall asleep, naked, and blissfully wrapped up in each other's arms. However, with a child to take care of now, things are forced to change.

"I know, I want nothing more than to fall asleep feeling your bare skin against mine, but if Brielle wakes up or comes looking for us in the morning, I need to be presentable."

With it being her first night in a new house, and the dozens of changes happening in her life at the moment, I'm almost fully expecting a middle of the night cry.

"No, you're right. Just something I'll need to adjust to."

He throws on a pair of boxers, and climbs back into bed as he spoons me and pulls the covers up over us.

"I love you...so much." He whispers, his hand lightly scratching up and down my arm.

"I love you too."  
~~~~  
 _"Mommy...Mommy where are you? I can't find you!"_

My eyes shoot open. I can hear the crying in the distance.

_"I'm scared mommy, I'm scared."_

"Shit!" I whisper as I jump into action, quickly grabbing my robe. Liam begins to sit up in bed. I glance over at the clock. 1:48am.

I run out into the hallway, hastily trying to tie my silk robe, trying to get to Brielle as quickly as I can. Both my mother and Ben open their doors.

"I'm on it, we're fine, you can go back to sleep." I softly assure them as I open her door.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, baby. I'm right here."

I open the door to find her sitting up in bed, tears streaming down her face. Her body is shaking as she struggles to breathe through her tears. The moon, shining through the two windows, casts a soft glow that fills the room. I try to speak as quickly as possible, and let her know that she's not alone. I go to sit on the bed, but she screams.

"No, don't!"

I practically fall on my ass as I attempt to stand back up again quickly.

"What?? What's wrong?!"

"I---"

She lowers her head and looks off to the side, not wanting to look at me.

I look on the bed, trying to see if I can see anything in the midst of the dark when I spot it. She's surrounded by wet sheets.

Bending down towards the side of the bed, I try to make sure my voice is calm and caring.

"Bri, did you have an accident?" I ask, reaching my arm out to rub her back. She nods her head.

"I woke up to go potty, but I forgot where I was, and I couldn't hold it."

I nod as she explains things to me. "It's okay baby, it can be scary being in a new place. There's a lot of changes happening."

Brielle nods. "Jen?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"When am I going back to my mommy?"

It was a difficult question, and one that I tried not to take personally. We had only been together really for two days. And while I was doing the best I could to love Brielle and provide for her, essentially, I was a stranger. As awful as her birth mother had been to her, she was the only mother she knew.

"Umm...why don't we get you changed first, and then we can talk about that."

I grab a fresh pair of panties and pajamas for her, and take her into the bathroom.

Pulling her  _Frozen_  nightie off of her, I can see now that she is soaked with urine. At 2 o'clock in the morning, my goal is to get Brielle back into bed as quickly as possible. A bath didn't really fit into that plan.

"Bri, hang on one second, I'll be right back."

Tip toeing across the carpeting, complete with T-Rex arms, I open the door to the nursery as quietly as I can.

After Ben and Becca announced their pregnancy with Ian two years ago, my parents turned one of the guest rooms into a nursery complete with a crib, glider, and changing table. It was always a convenience to have everything they needed over here as well. And as more grandchildren were set to arrive, it was going to be needed more than ever.

Creeping into the room, I look over to find Ian fast asleep in his crib. I walk over to the changing area and grab a handful of baby wipes before making an exit as quickly and quietly as possible.

I click the door closed, and stand with baited breath. After a few seconds of silence, I sigh with relief and head back into the bathroom. Brielle stands in the same spot I had left her in.

Bending down, I quickly clean her body with the baby wipes before drying her off with a towel.

I hold up the new pair of panties for her to step into, and help her into a snowflake covered short sleeved shirt and matching pants.

"All better?"

I get a sleepy nod in response.

"Come 'mere sweet girl." I whisper as I pick her tiny frame up into my arms. Brielle immediately wraps her arms around my neck and lays her head against my shoulder.

I walk back into my room, knowing Bri can no longer sleep on a wet mattress. Gently, I ease her onto the queen sized bed. Looking over, Liam is fast asleep.

"I'm gonna throw some things in the washer, and then I'll be back to talk with you."

"Okay."

I gather up the wet clothes, and strip the bedding off of the mattress while I google  _'How to remove urine from a mattress'_

As exhausted as I am, I make sure everything is taken care of before heading back to bed so that a.) The urine doesn't set and b.) I don't have to deal with any clean up in the morning. Once the laundry is in the wash, and the mattress has been cleaned, I shuffle back to bed. The clock reads 2:28am.

Brielle is still awake when I make it back, and I climb back into bed, and pull her against my chest. My hand soothingly strokes her hair.

"Alright little one, time for what is sure to be the first of many middle of the night talks." I begin, hoping I can stay awake long enough.

"I'm thinking you're missing your mommy right now."

"Uh-huh. Mommy needs me to take care of her." Brielle informs me.

"B...your mommy is very sick." I try to explain.

"Yup, she is. But the doctor always fixes her. Sometimes I go live with another family for a while, or sometimes I stay with her, but mommy and me always get back together."

I lay there in the dark, and try to think of what I want to say next, how much I want to reveal.

"Bri...baby, things are a little different this time around. Your mommy is sick, and she has been for a long time. Right now, she needs someone who can help her. You've done a fantastic job of taking care of your mommy, such a good job, baby. But now, now it's your turn to have someone take care of you."

"Someone like you?" She asks. I nod my head.

"Yeah, someone like me. I'm going to take care of you now, and make sure that you're safe, that you're happy, and that you're loved."

"Well..." She pauses momentarily. "You did a good job earlier. When I have accidents at mommy's house, there's no new sheets. She makes me sleep in my accident, a 'cause I'm not supposed to do that."

I sigh.

Little by little, Brielle reveals to me snapshots of what life has been like for her.

"Jen?"

"Yes, baby?"

Her chin tilts, and her head faces up to look at me.

"If I don't get to live with mommy right now, and I have to have someone else take care of me, I'm glad it's you."

My heart swells as tears instantly fill my eyes.

"Me too, B, me too."

Kissing her forehead, I wrap my arms around her body, holding her close as we both drift back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up to 30 views so far! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, it means a lot to me, and I hope you're enjoying the story.


	7. Because you loved me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult to write. Not just in terms of the time and effort it required, but emotionally as well. This chapter contains both heartbreaking and heartwarming conversations. I hope you enjoy it. To those of you leaving kudos, thank you!! Your acknowledgment means so very much!

My hand was absolutely killing me.

Sitting in my chair, listening to Marnie's testimony, I tried not to focus on the pain, though the constant throbbing was making that slightly difficult.

Accidentally, my knee shifted against the side of my hand, causing me to wince and shift uncomfortably. Looking down at it, the side, the part of my hand I had repeatedly slammed against the bathroom stall, showed the beginnings of a greenish blue bruise.

"You okay?" Michael whispered, leaning over to me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "just tired."

And drained.

And really desperate for an ice pack and some ibuprofen.

_"I know that in the past, I have not always made good choices."_

I cringed at her words. Hadn't always made good choices? Let's try and find one single good choice that you _have_ made for Brielle in the past five years.

_"But I am ready to take responsibility and be a good mother. I have been clean now for eleven days, and I have found a NA group, and attend meetings three times a week. I also have a room ready for Brielle at my mother's house where we will be staying."_

The lights in the courtroom dimmed, and a picture filled a projector screen.

The small room was surrounded by four cream colored walls, the paint beginning to peel in certain areas. Random pieces of newspapers were strewn about on the dusty hardwood floor. In the corner of the room, laid a small plastic bed. The mattress, containing no sheet, was covered with a small, square, Disney Princess blanket. It hardly covered the mattress.

The only other piece of furniture in the room was a tall metal lamp, containing no lamp shade.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." I hissed under my breath, utterly disgusted at the thought that anybody would think this was an acceptable room for a child.

"We'll get our chance, I promise." Michael assured me.

I could feel Liam's reaching hand on my shoulder. Without looking back, I used my good hand to connect with his.

He leaned over slightly. "I believe in you love, try and believe in yourself."

* * *

 

"Mr. Andrews," The judge announced. "Your witness."

"Thank you your honor." Michael said as he rose up out of his chair.

"Miss. Davis, how many times have you overdosed on drugs?" Michael asked.

She shrugged.

"I'm sorry, shrugged is not an acceptable response. Eight, two-"

"I don't know." She answered, rolling her eyes.

"I figured as much."

Michael walked back to the table and picked up a file.

"Your honor, I'd like to enter into evidence exhibit A, medical records for Marline Katherine Davis."

The judge nodded. "You may proceed Mr. Andrews."

Michael dropped the file in front of Marnie and opened it, using his pen as a pointer.

"Miss. Davis, how many dates do you see listed here under admission records?"

She glanced down. "Four."

"Correct. Can you please list those dates for me?"

"August 8th, 2007

May 14th, 2010

September 29th, 2012

December 10th, 2014"

"So according to these medical records, you have sought treatment for an overdose four times in the past seven years. _Has Brielle ever witnessed you..."_

Michael's voice began to fade into the background as I got caught up in my own thoughts.

* * *

 

_I took a sip of the Pinot Noir as I waited for the popcorn to pop._

_"I am not at all jealous that everyone is out tonight." I said aloud to the completely empty kitchen._

_"These things always end exactly the same." My hand fell to my hip as I continued to sip._

_It was tradition._

_The five of us had been friends since third grade, and were inseparable. Though we were all growing up, and our lives had taken us all down different paths, every December, we all returned home for Christmas. And every year, for the past three years, the five of us came together, got a hotel room, and partied the entire weekend before Christmas._

_As it went, Laura always drank way too much, Kait ends up going home with some rando, Sami does at least one inappropriate thing that nearly gets us kicked out, and as it has been for the past two years, inevitably, Kylie gets belligerent and starts telling the Paparazzi what she really thinks while my security is trying to safely get us into a cab._

_It was the same routine every year._

_But regardless, it was tradition, and when I had to explain things to Kylie, I could hear the disappointment dripping from her mouth._

_"It's one weekend Jenn, one weekend!" She had begged. "I read the magazine's, I watch the interviews, I know you don't get out nearly enough! And...tradition, damnit!"_

_"I know Ky, I know. And believe me, I would love nothing more than to be in a suite at the Hilton with you all drinking champagne while I sing Virtual Insanity at the top of my lungs." I explained, visually describing last year's first night._

_"But I'm going through a court battle and trying to get custody of this little girl. Not only does she need consistency and routine from me, but her birth mother is a drug addict. How is it going to look to the courts when I'm photographed leaving her home with my parents so I can go out and party? Kylie I'm sorry, I just cannot do it. Even if I could, I would never be able to shake the guilt."_

_She had understood, deep down I know she did. But that fact did little to ease the sting of breaking tradition._

_"It's a Friday night, and I am going to drink my wine and eat my popcorn, in my pajamas, and I am not going to feel guilty about it."_

_I removed the bag from the microwave and poured it into the green glass bowl._

_Grabbing my wine, I plopped onto the couch and settled in to watch Pitch Perfect._

_"Nope, not gonna feel guilty."_

* * *

 

_I lasted forty five minutes before I was glued to my phone, checking instagram._

_"Don't do it." I warned myself. "It's only going to make you nostalgic."_

_Unfortunately for me, I was never one to listen._

_LuLu990: Missing this bitch and her shenanigans more than anything tonight! #Missingmypartnerincrime #thefabfourtakeonlouisville #somebodypleaseteachthisgirlhowtowalk_

_I sighed, thinking back to last year's Oscars._

_SamiSue: Two people are missing from this picture. The photographer, and our Hollywood love who, even sober, can't seem to get one foot in front of the other. #letthenightbegin #thefabfourtakeonlouisville #ivolunteertodrinkforjenn_

_I stared at the screen, thinking of what the girls were up to, when I caught Brielle out of the corner of my eye._

_"Baby, it's way past your bedtime, what are you doing up?"_

_Slowly, she shuffled over to the couch and curled up into my lap._

_"I thought you left me." She mumbled sleepily, her head resting against my chest._

_"What?" I'm confused by the statement, unsure as to what would make her think that I had left her._

_"I had a bad dream, I went to your room, but you weren't there." She explained, her eyes closed, her breathing heavy._

_"If mommy ever ran out of medicine when I was sleeping, she'd leave me to go get more."_

_My eyes closed against my will, and I swallowed thickly. The more Brielle revealed of her past life, the stronger my urge to protect her became._

_Lifting her up into my arms, I kissed her forehead. "Come on, I'll tuck you back into bed. And listen, I'm not going anywhere baby. No matter what happens, I will always be with you." I explained._

_Were walking up the stairs when it happens._

_"Jenn?" Brielle asked, her voice heavy with sleep._

_"Yeah?"_

_"...I love you."_

_I immediately came to a halt at the top of the stairs. Brielle's head was laying against my shoulder, her arms loosely wrapped around my neck. My stomach felt as if it had just been kicked. I had waited for those three words for a week straight. It was a moment in my life I knew few things would ever top. With my hand against her back, I allowed my tears to fall._

_"I love you too, Brielle."_

_That night when I put her into bed, I took my own instagram picture._

_GirlonFire: She's worth every sacrifice._

* * *

 

"Miss. Davis, one last question. When is Brielle's date of birth?"

The question brings me back to reality, and I stretch my body as I try to regain my focus.

"October 2008." Marnie answered.

"I'm sorry, I need an exact date please."

She was silent.

"Miss. Davis?"

She mumbled something inaudible as she lowered her head and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Can you please tell the co-"

"I said I don't know!" She screamed.

Michael nodded his head.

"Very well then," He stated before turning his attending to me. "Miss. Lawrence, perhaps you can inform us of Brielle's date of birth?"

My mouth opened slightly as my eyes scanned between my lawyer and the judge. I may not be a lawyer, but I'm pretty sure there has to be some rule about only talking to people on the stand.

"Objection! Miss. Lawrence is not the one on the stand right now." Mariah called out.

Yeah, I saw that one coming.

"Ordinarily, I would agree with you Miss. Douglass." The judge replied, rubbing his chin. "However, I'm honestly intrigued in hearing this. Miss. Lawrence, you may answer."

Awkwardly, not expecting the immediate attention, I stumbled a bit over my words. "Uh, it's um, it's October 14th, 2009 your honor."

Marnie turned to me, her face etched into a scowl, while Michael returned to the table to pick up a piece of paper.

"Looking at this certificate of birth for Brielle Katherine Davis, can you read the date, please?"

"October 14th, 2009." She mumbled.

"Thank you, no further questions."

* * *

 

"Your honor, the state presents exhibit B, testimony of Brielle Davis."

Michael walked over to the computer in the aisle, and popped in a DVD. The projector screen filled with a navy blue color. He hit play before sitting down.

_"Alyson Graham and Cara James present for the State of Kentucky from Rowan County. We are here today in the home of Gary and Karen Lawrence to interview Brielle Davis. Let the record show that the date is Wednesday, December 17th, 2014 at ten o'clock in the morning. Neither Miss. Lawrence nor Miss. Davis are with the child at this time._

The picture ended, and restarted seconds later as Brielle appeared at a small table with a coloring book and crayons. Her hair was curled, and she wore a black cotton turtle neck with a pair of dark wash jeans. A bright, solid red scarf was around her neck. Teddy was clutched in her arms tightly. My heart instantly fell into my stomach at the sight of her. All I wanted was to be with her and hold her.

_"Good morning Brielle." The social worker greeted._

_"Hi." Brielle answered softly._

_"Do you remember what were doing this morning?"_

_Brielle nodded. "Uh-huh."_

_"Yeah?" Alyson encouraged. "Can you tell us about that?"_

_"You're going to ask me some questions, but I'm not in trouble."_

_It was obvious by the way Brielle shifted in her chair, and clung to teddy, that she was slightly uncomfortable and nervous, but she tried her best not to show it._

_"That's right." Cara said. "Are you comfortable Brielle? Do you need anything to eat or drink?"_

_She shook her head as she rubbed her hand against her nose._

I knew the video was coming. I knew the interview had been conducted. It was still, however, the first time I was witnessing it. The court, the judge, the state of Kentucky was finally going to hear from Brielle herself. I had been waiting all morning to see it.

_"Alright sweetie, you just let us know if you need anything."_

_"Kay."_

_"Can you tell me your full name?"_

_"Brielle Katherine Davis."_

_"Brielle, do you know when you were born?"_

_She nodded._

_"October 14th."_

_"Do you know how old you are?"_

_"I'm five years old." She answered, holding up five fingers._

_"Wow! Five years old? Not Twenty?"_

_She giggled and shook her head. "No."_

_"How about your mommy, do you know your mommy's name?"_

_"Umm," She glanced up at the ceiling. "it's Marnie."_

_"Good job, and do you love your mommy?"_

_"Yeah." She whispered, nodding her head._

_"What kinds of things do you like to do with mommy?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders._

_"Maybe, are there things you like to do that mommy does with you?"_

_Brielle lifted her head slightly as she tapped her chin._

_"Mostly, mommy sleeps. But...this one time," she smiled._

_"Mommy woke me up in the middle of the night. She was really happy, and she had a lot of money in her hands. She said she was going to make me something really special. Mommy put the music on, and we made big ice cream sundaes with lots and lots of candy and whipped cream. Mommy was happy...She was really happy."_

_"Brielle, do you know why your mommy had to go to the hospital the other week?" Alyson asked._

_Brielle's face froze, her smile instantly disappearing as she stared back at her._

_"Sweetie, do you want me to ask a different question?" She shook her head._

_Her words cold, eyes locked. "I remember."_

_"I was watching a movie in the living room." She began. Her voice was soft, her head looked down at the ground as she kicked her feet. "Mommy and Marcus were in the bedroom. The door was shut. I'm not allowed in there when the door is shut."_

_She glanced back up at Alyson, not going any further._

_"Do you remember what happened next?"_

_"There was a loud crash. Marcus started yelling, and telling mommy to get up. The door opened, and he...he," Her voice was shaking, her eyes blinking rapidly._

_"He was pulling mommy out of the bedroom by her hair. He called her bad names. I--I don't want to say them." She said, shaking her head._

_"That's okay sweetheart, you don't have to." Alyson assured her._

_"He said 'We have to go!' He said if I didn't hurry up, he was going to leave me."_

_Brielle's eyes lowered, and slammed shut. She then placed her hands over her ears._

_"Your stupid dumbass mother can't do anything right!" She screamed, her voice imitating that of a man. "I'm sick of this shit, now let's go!"_

_"We got in the car, and we drove to the hospital so that the doctors could fix her again." Her emerald eyes looked over to her side, away from the camera, her breathing was heavy._

_"Brielle, did you go to the hospital with your mommy other times? Or just this one time?"_

_Looking back at Alyson, Brielle was silent as tears began to fill her eyes._

_"Other times t-t-oo" She stammered as she began to cry, her body starting to shake._

_"Honey do you want to take a little break and have some water?"_

_Brielle nodded._

_"I want Jenn, where's Jenn?"_

How?

How was every single second of this trial worst than the last?

How was my body still able to produce tears.

How much more of this could I, _we_ , take?

What the hell was that bible story? The one with the two women fighting over the baby? The true mother had been revealed when the King, unsure of how to solve the situation, suggested cutting the baby in half. While the one woman agreed, the other woman, his true mother, immediately disagreed, not wanting to do anything to bring her child pain.

If I stood up now and screamed out against putting this little girl through such a tough situation, couldn't we just be done with the whole thing?

Looking over to her table, I was stunned at what I saw.

Marnie's hands rested against her temples as she silently cried.

It was the first time I had seen her express any type of emotion all morning.

_"Okay, you ready to start again?" Alyson asked._

_"Yeah." Brielle answered, visibly calmer._

_"Who are you living with right now?"_

_A smile slowly appeared as she sniffled._

_"I live with Jenn, and Liam, and Mimi, and Pop."_

_"Okay, and can you tell me who those people are?"_

_"Jenn taked care of me at the hospital. When mommy gets sick, I have to go to a foster family. But this time I get to stay with Jenn. Mimi and Pop are her mommy and daddy, and Liam is her boyfriend."_

_"Brielle, do you love Jenn?"_

_"Yeah." She nodded, beginning to cry again._

_Alyson handed her a tissue to wipe her tears._

_"Yeah, it's okay sweetie, it's okay to cry, I know this is hard. Do you need to take another break?"_

_She shook her head, hiccuping as she tried to calm her breathing._

_"Okay, alright, what kind of things have you done with Jenn?"_

_"Umm," Her feet swung against the chair as her arms maintained their death grip on teddy. "She taked me ice skating, and we got to go ride horses. I really like it when we cuddle up together and watch movies. Sometimes Jenn let's me stay in my pajamas all day."_

_"Oh really? How cool!"_

_Brielle smiled._

_"If Ben and Blaine are here, those are Jenn's brothers, they like to play games with me like Candy Land, and Basketball, and Go Fish. Liam lets me ride on his shoulders and sometimes if I ask really nice, he has tea parties with me. Mimi and me like to have breakfast together and watch the sunrise under the blankets, and Pop reads me my bedtime stories every night."_

_"Tea Parties, huh? You are one lucky little girl."_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"When you lived with mommy, did you have your own bed?"_

_"No. Mommy and me sleeped in the same bed."_

_"And what about at Jenn's? Do you have your own room here?"_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"Brielle, has Jenn done anything that hurt you or upset you?"_

_She emphatically shook her head. "No, Jenn loves me. Even this one time, when I dropped one of Mimi's plates, and Jenn didn't spank me or even get angry at me."_

_"Sweetheart, has anyone ever hit you, or yelled at you before?"_

_Brielle lowered her head, looking back down at the floor._

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"Who hurt you?"_

_She paused momentarily. "My mommy. Sometimes, if I was a bad girl, mommy would spank me. Marcus would tell me lots of times that I'm a noisy little ship.I don't think he likes me very much."_

"Nosey little Shit." I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes in heartbreak.

" _Was there ever a time at mommy's that you were scared?"_

_Her eyes closed tightly._

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"Can you talk to me about that maybe?"_

_"Sometimes, there were people I didn't know. Or sometimes, there was lots of yelling and loud noises. But mommy and me would just play peek a boo."_

_"Peek a boo?"_

_"Uh-huh. When I was scared, I would close my eyes. And mommy would say 'Peek a boo, I see you.' Then I could open my eyes again, and it wouldn't be so scary anymore."_

_"Brielle, you are such a brave girl, do you know that?"_

_She nodded, looking away from the camera._

_"Just a few more questions sweet girl."_

_"Okay."_

_"Brielle, who is your mommy again?"_

_"Marnie."_

_"And who is taking care of you right now?"_

_"Jenn."_

_"Do you love your mommy?"_

_Her face began to blush as tears slowly filled her eyes._

_"Yes ma'am." She whispered._

_"Do you love Jenn?"_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"Brielle, who do you want to live with when your mommy gets out of the hospital?"_

_She was silent as she began to look around the room._

_"Honey, right now, it's just you, and me, and Cara." Alyson assured her. "Mommy and Jenn aren't here, and they can't hear what you tell us, okay? You don't have to be afraid. This is about what you want."_

_"Jenn takes care of me. Jenn..." She began to get choked up again._

_"It's okay honey, take as long as you need." She nodded her head as she wiped her tears with her sleeves._

_"Jenn cleans me up when I have an accident, she doesn't get angry, she doesn't lock herself in her room. Jenn plays with me. Jenn loves me. Mommy tries..." She sobbed. "and mommy tells me she loves me, but she doesn't take of me like Jenn does. I want to stay with Jenn."_

_"Okay, that's what we needed to know. You did so good, sweetie. It's all over now." Alyson assured her._

_"Miss. Alyson? Will my mommy see this video?" Brielle asked._

_"Um..." Alyson stated. "Yes, she will. But it will be in court, when you are in another room."_

_"Can I tell her a message?"_

_"Yeah, sweetie. Of course."_

_Turning her head, Brielle leaned up on the table, and looked into the camera._

_"I know you tried mommy. I'll always remember what you told me."_

_Brielle got up out of the chair and walked over to the camera, facing it directly. Her small, round face, with tears streaming, filled the screen._

_"You'll always love me, cause I'm the only one who knows what your heart sounds like from the inside." She whispered._

_"And I'll always love you mommy...I promise."_

_"Thank you, Brielle, you did a great job."_

_Alyson got up from the chair and hugged Brielle tightly as she rubbed her back. "You did so good sweetie, I know, I know it wasn't easy."_

_"Let the record show this interview has come to an end. The date is Wednesday, December 17th, and the time is 10:27am."_

The screen faded to black.

Marnie's sobs filled the room, echoing off the walls.

"It wasn't always like that!" She sobbed. "I'm a good mother dammit, I'm a good mother!"

There wasn't a single dry eye in the entire courtroom.

* * *

 

The judge sat in his chair and stared down at us.

After twelve days spent waiting in limbo, after a five hour trial that ripped people to shreds, a decision had been reached.

"Don't throw up, don't throw up, whatever you do, do not throw up..." I repeated to myself.

"It has certainly been quite a day." Judge Garrison began, addressing the courtroom. "Custody cases are not easy things to go through. They are physically, mentally, and extremely emotionally draining. I thank you both for your strength and willingness to endure this type of stress."

My nerves were going crazy, my heart was racing, and I could hardly control my breathing. I knew he had to give his whole speech, but I really could have done without the whole thing. I just wanted a verdict already.

"Miss. Lawrence, I commend you for what you have done for this child. You have proven to the court that you are capable of prioritizing your life, and putting your career on hold seemingly for a stranger. It's obvious that Brielle has flourished in your care, and has developed a strong bond with both you, and your family. The court thanks you for your selfless act during this time."

He then turned his attention to Marnie.

"Miss. Davis, five years ago, you brought a beautiful child into this world, and for that, I congratulate you. Brielle is smart, beautiful, and wise, you have done a wonderful job. However, that being said, I don't believe that you have ever prioritized her."

Marine's face was hardened and emotionless as she listened to the judge speak.

"You have an incredible child. A child you have continuously put in harm's way. You have failed multiple times in showing the courts that you are capable of any change, and quite frankly Miss. Davis, it would appear you take your daughter for granted. While you are Brielle's biological mother, and nothing can change that, I do not believe you are in any way a fit parent for her. Your complete lack of caring, stability, nurture, and ability to provide for her are rather frightening. As a result, I have no choice but to award sole legal and physical custody of Brielle Katherine Davis to Miss. Jennifer Shrader Lawrence. This order is effective immediately. All parental rights for Marline Katherine Davis are hereby terminated, and this case is closed."

The gavel slammed against the wood, solidifying the Judge's words.

Around me, everyone erupted into celebration. Cheers of happiness rang out through the courtroom as everyone hugged and cried.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't focus.

"Jenn...Jenn!" Michael was shaking my shoulders lightly, trying to get through to me.

I turned my head, my eyes facing him.

"Jenn, you did it! She's yours, she's all yours!"

My breath came out in ragged gasps as my bloodshot eyes continued to fill with tears.

It was all over.

She was mine.

She was mine.

Liam lifted me into his arms, hugging me tightly and spinning me before placing me back down and cradling my head in his hands. I still had yet to utter a single word.

"I told you you could." He reminded me, his thumbs wiping away my tears.

Pulling his forehead against mine, it was all I could do to openly sob.

I had dreamt about this very moment more than once. In every dream, I was ecstatic. In every dream, I couldn't contain my happiness. And yet, in the moment, the most overwhelming feeling was relief. Relief that we would never again have to live through something like this. The throbbing of my hand was suddenly and completely unimportant.

"I'm so happy.." I sobbed, "there happy tears, I swear."

He chuckled against my head as he held me against his chest. "I know love, I know. It's okay, let it all out."

Trying to collect myself, I pulled back from Liam and looked over to the other table. Mariah was packing up her briefcase as Marnie put her coat on.

"Marnie."

She looked up at me, acknowledging my presence.

"I just wanted to say that I-"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, save the Oscar winning speech for someone who gives a fuck."

I stood in front of her, slightly taken back by her harsh words.

"We all know what this comes down to." She hissed. "Money."

Her eyes looked me up and down in disgust. "Go 'head, take her, bitch. I'll be knocked up again by next week. Bri isn't the only child in this world."

And with that, Marnie adjusted her collar and turned her back on me as she walked down the aisle and made her way out the courtroom.

I turned to Michael, more determined than ever to get my girl and love her.

"Michael!" I called out. "Michael, where is she? Can I get her? Do I need to sign something?"

He laughed at my eagerness. "She's out in the lobby, they've been notified court ended. Yes, you can go get her. Yes, there are papers that need to be signed."

"I can go get her." I told Liam, my eyes wide in shock.

"Yes, you can." He said, smiling. I continued to stand in front of him, shaking with excitement.

"So go do it Lawrence!" He shouted, laughing at my complete lack of focus.

"Right! Yes!"

Dropping everything, I flew down the aisle, and slammed into the big wooden doors, pushing them wide open.

Sitting on the bench, on the lap of a police officer, Brielle looked up at the noise.

For a brief moment, we simply stared at each other.

"That's my Jenn!" She told the officer. Jumping down from his lap, she ran into my arms.

Scooping her up instantly, I clung to her trying to strike a balance between hugging her with all my might and allowing her to breathe.

Around me, I could hear the clapping of applause and looked up to find my family and friends pouring out of the courtroom.

"No more foster homes Brielle." I whispered as I pulled her back to look at her face.

"You're going to live with me from now on."

"Yay!!!!" She cheered. I kissed her forehead and rubbed her cheek, so overcome with a love so intense, there wasn't a word to describe it.

"God answered my prayer." She said, looking up at me.

"What, sweetie?"

"God," She repeated. "he answered my prayer."

I looked at her quizzically, my brows furrowed. "Honey what did you pray for?"

"On the way to the hospital, I was scared. Mommy used to tell me that God hears our prayers. I prayed for an angel to come and save me. I prayed, and I prayed. When I got to the hospital, there you were. God sent you to me." She explained.

Wrapping her arms around my neck to hug me once more, she whispered in my ear.

"You're my angel."


	8. Family Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few people have commented saying that they felt Brielle got over her mother too quickly. I just wanted to take a moment to explain why I chose to unfold my story the way I did, and why I feel like it wasn't fast at all.
> 
> After the adoption hearing, Brielle tells Jenn that the night they went to the hospital, she had been scared, and prayed in the car for an angel to come rescue her. 
> 
> This wasn't the first time Brielle had been through something like this. She was familiar with the routine. 
> 
> Even at five years old, Brielle had been through two previous overdoses with her mother. She knew that when her mother went into the hospital, she always ended up having to live with a foster family for a period of time. 
> 
> She expects the same routine this go around. So when she meets Jenn, and finds out she is going to be staying with her, she's thrilled. She knows this means not another foster home.
> 
> When Jenn first gains temporary custody, Brielle does not know that she is fighting for adoption. She just assumes Jenn is going to be taking care of her until her mother recovers. 
> 
> The first night she stays with them, Brielle wets the bed, and has a nightmare. Upon waking, she's calling out not for Jenn, but for mommy. She even asks, when Jenn comes to comfort her, when she's going back to her mommy. She assumes all of this is temporary. Jenn also states in court that there were two other occasions where she had had nightmares.
> 
> In the video where Brielle is questioned, she is asked repeatedly if she loves her mother, and she states that she does each and every time. 
> 
> This is a five year old girl who has been through a lot. She knows that her mother isn't doing a good job as a parent, and that the best choice is to live with Jenn. But that doesn't take away from the fact that she still loves her mother, and knows she tried her best. 
> 
> Lastly, in this time line, Brielle lives with Jenn for close to two weeks before the adoption is finalised. Not once does she refer to her as mommy. The first time she tells her she loves her, she calls her by her name, and upon hearing her response, says "I love you." 
> 
> When court has let out, and Jenn goes to look for Brielle, she finds her sitting with a police officer. When Brielle sees her, she turns to the police officer and says "That's my Jenn." At that point, she knows that Jenn is fighting to keep her, and yet she still does not call her mommy. 
> 
> Everyone writes differently, of course. But I did try to make Brielle's transition a slow and gradual process. She is becoming comfortable with Jenn's family, and the idea that she is now a part of it, but at no point has she referred to her as mommy. 
> 
> Further more, at the end of the adoption battle, Jenn does attempt to talk to Marnie. Before she can even get a sentence out, Marnie cuts her off and informs her that she basically doesn't even care about what happened, and that she will just bring another child into this world. 
> 
> Psychologically speaking, Marnie is a narcissist. She would never truly love Brielle. Getting pregnant wasn't about what she had to offer a child, but what a child had to offer her. She wanted to be loved and validated from this child. Marnie needed Brielle way more than Brielle ever needed Marnie.
> 
> I hope this clears things up!
> 
> Also, I mean no disrespect with this chapter. It's called creative freedom. I myself am living in the south. It is all meant in jest and good fun. My apologies in advance if it is taken the wrong way!

"Hmm...I wonder what this could be?" I mention as I walk into the kitchen from getting the mail. "It's a letter for Brielle Lawrence."

At the table, Brielle immediately stops coloring in her Disney Princess book.

"Brielle Lawrence? Hey that's me!" She exclaims, her face lighting up.

Things are far from normal at this point, but they at least have a feel of normalcy to them.

Immediately after the custody ruling was announced, dozens of papers were filled out and signed. And with a stamp of approval, three days before Christmas, Brielle Katherine Davis officially became Brielle Katherine Lawrence.  
Afterwards, in a small, empty office, I meet with Josh Horowitz to create an official story for the media. And though Josh's job is to find out whatever he can about various celebrities, when he congratulates me, I know he means it.  
That night, a catered celebration dinner was held at the local Country Club. Surrounded by family and friends alike, Brielle is welcomed into our family. Well into the night, we ate, danced, and laughed.

With just two days left before Christmas, Liam, Emma and Amy decide to stick around and celebrate Christmas in Kentucky, while everyone else, understandably, returns home to be with their families.

At the table, Brielle is full of questions about the letter that has suddenly appeared.

"Why don't we open it?" I suggest. "It says it's from Santa's workshop."

Her eyes go wide as she pulls the letter out of the envelope.  
"Read it, read it!" She begs.  
Laughing at her excitement, I sit down at the table and pull her onto my lap. Clearing my throat, I begin to read.

"Hello Brielle,  
Not long from now, I'll be leaving the North Pole for my long trip on Christmas Eve 2014, to visit you in Kentucky. Even though it's a very long journey, I am looking forward to visiting Louisville the most."

Brielle gasps. "Louisville! That's where we live!"

I can't help but smile at her sheer excitement. Getting to experience Christmas through a child's eyes was simply magical.

"Mrs. Claus and I have been checking with the elves," I continue. "and they tell us that you have been very good this year, and kind to all your friends. That makes Rudolph the red nosed reindeer very happy!  
Brielle, you might like to know that Santa's helpers have been very busy in the workshop making a special gift just for you. And-"

"I do like to know that Santa! Thank you!"

None of us are able to contain our laughter.

"And since you have been so nice since last Christmas, Santa's sleigh will be filled with surprises for you and all your family."

"Did you hear that?!" Brielle announces. "Me and all my family! Maybe even Amy, too, even though she says she's on the naughty list."

Emma practically chokes on her Egg Nog. As I glare over at Amy, her head remains down, refusing to look at me.

"Anyway!" I said, slightly louder than normal. "I must go now and get ready for my trip around the world. Be sure to go to bed early on Christmas Eve, because I only stop by when boys and girls are fast asleep in their beds. The reindeer and I will try to be quiet when we land on your roof. If you can, please leave a treat near the Christmas Tree."

Ho! Ho! Ho!

Love, Santa

Brielle looks up at me.

"Santa's coming to see me tonight."

"Mmmhmm, he is." I whisper, our noses touching. "We are going to have a nice, relaxing family dinner, watch a Christmas movie, and get ready for Santa."

"Hey Jenn? Uh, are you expecting company?" Emma asks as she leans over the counter, peering through the front Windows.

"What? No, why?"

Other than our usual, expected crowd, and my paternal grandparents who are arriving from Alabama, I'm expecting, and very much looking forward to, a quiet Christmas Eve.

"Well," she begins. "there's about half a dozen cars pulling up to the house right now."

Amy quickly joins to look. "Is that a banjo?"

Her laughter is relentless. "Please tell me that's a banjo!"

My eyes instantly widen, knowing what this means. Panic immediately begins to set in.

"No, oh no, no!" I hiss. "MAHHHM!!"

My piercing yell can be heard through out the entire house, and it isn't long before she's in the kitchen with a confused look on her face.

"Good Lord, Jennifer! What in the world is wrong?" She asks, her hand covering an ear, trying to shield the noise.

"Mom, when you said Gigi and Poppy were driving up from 'Bama for Christmas, _please_ tell me you meant _just_ Gigi and Poppy."

Her eyes look up to the ceiling, refusing to look at me as she thinks of how to answer my question.

With my eyes the size of saucers, it's all I can do to just stare at her and gesture with my hands helplessly.

The sound of the door opening signals all peace and quiet is gone, not to return again any time soon.

_"Yes, I do have to pee again, your son has a giant head, and it's currently pressing right on my bladder thank you!"_

_"Earl! You redneck son of a gun, focus here! Where we puttin' this keg?"_

_"Ian! No! Do not grab Sammy's tail!"_

_"Gammy, I was going ten miles over the speed limit!"_

_"You could have gone at least twenty over. What's life without a little recklessness!"_

To say that I came from a big country family was putting it nicely. My life in Kentucky was an entire world away from the glitz and glam of Los Angeles. And while I loved and appreciated my entire family more than life itself, any event revolving around the extended family coming together was a truly chaotic southern adventure.

With my father being the second of six boys, and my mother the third of four children, family get togethers were never a dull moment. Ben, Blaine, and I had eight sets of aunts and uncles, and twenty eight _first_ cousins. Twenty of which were boys.

Hollywood loved to joke about my loud, outgoing, boisterous personality. But when you're the first girl born on your father's side of the family in fifty years, being loud is the only way to be heard.

Amy and Emma were about to see a whole new side of Kentucky.

"Mom!" I huff, as relative after relative begins to pour in. "Where is everyone going to sleep?! We don't have room for this many people!"

"I mean, we are in Kentucky..."

I turn and glare at Amy, gamma rays of hate shooting from my eyes.

"Can it Schumer!"

"Jenn, relax," My mom tries to reassure me. "it's not like everybody came. Uncle Travis and Aunt Nikki and the boys decided to stay in Nashville."

"Merry Christmas y'all! Where we settin' up the deep fryer? Bobby Ray done shot the Turkey himself this year!"

* * *

 

It doesn't take long at all before things begin to get overwhelming.

I had watched as person after person after person poured into the house. Just when I thought the last person had made their way in, I went to shut the door only to have six more relatives with arms full of presents walk in.

When all is said and done, thirty five people are under one roof and my head is spinning.

There's three kegs in the backyard, enough food to feed a small nation, kids running around yelling and chasing after each other, and five barking dogs that don't stop until they're placed outside, away from all the excitement.

Needing a moment to breathe, I take a quick two minute pee break only to come out and find Uncle Earl teaching Emma how to square dance in the living room while _Achy Breaky Heart_  bellows through the speakers.

Looking over to the kitchen, Amy and my cousin Hannah are doing shots of Jack Daniels with my eighty two year old grandmother.

"You look overwhelmed."

I turn to look over my shoulder and see Liam standing behind me.

"I'm just trying to decide if the Hilton would have a room for the three of us on Christmas Eve." I say as my eyes scan through the house, taking everything in. Liam simply chuckles, further frustrating me.

"There is square dancing, there's Billy Ray Cyrus, and,"  
I glance over to where Uncle Earl and Emma are dancing. "you get a few more drinks in Earl and Bobby Ray and the banjos are coming out."

He tries, and fails miserably to keep a straight face.  
"I'm sorry, love. You're just so damn sexy when you're mad. And the southern accent coming out? It's just that much sexier."

I fold my arms and furrow my brows at him in response. 

"Come 'mere," He says. "I want to show you something."

I look over to the dining room. "Ben and Blaine lip syncing The Pointer Sisters?"

"Uhh, no. No, no one should be seeing that mess."

Instead, Liam walks me over to the sitting room where Brielle is playing barbies with my cousin Scott's daughter Kelsey who is seven.

"I think it's time for a trip to the mall. Barbie could use some more clothes."

"Yeah, I agree. Should we take the jeep, or should we walk?"

My angry glare softens as I take in the scene before me and listen to their innocent conversation.

"Now, look back over to the living room again."

The song had changed. Instead of Billy Ray Cyrus, Alan Jackson's smooth voice blanketed the house. I watch as my grandparents, married for sixty three years hold each other and sway to the music.

My dad looks over to my mom and offers his hand. She nodds her head and stands up, taking his hands in hers.

_"Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk_

_We gave our hearts made the start and it was hard_

_We lived and learned_

_Life through curves_

_There was joy and there was hurt_

_Remember when?"_

I'm so caught up in the love so evident for each other in their eyes, that I hardly notice when Liam wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Your family is nuts. They're loud, they're quirky, they're fun, they're inappropriate. But above all that, your family loves fiercely, Jenn. They are supportive, they are kind, and they love you more than you could ever imagine."

And just like that, my attitude changes. I allow the stress to melt away, and remind myself how lucky I am to be surrounded by so many people who love me.

It isn't a burden, it's a blessing.  

* * *

 

At ten o'clock, way past normal bedtime, Liam and I finally manage to get Brielle into pajamas and ready for bed. The plate of cookies and carrots have been left out for Santa and the reindeer, along with a glass of milk, and the adults have settled in for leftovers and a viewing of  _A Christmas Story_ a classic Lawrence family tradition. 

_"Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."_

We snuggle up in Brielle's bed as Liam begins to read her bedtime story. After a full day of excitement, Brielle makes it halfway through before falling asleep.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night." Liam whispers. 

With a goodnight kiss, and an adjustment of covers, we quietly leave the room, ready for the magic that the morning will bring.

* * *

 

I begin to shift in bed as my eyes flutter open, adjusting to reality. My room is blanketed in silence and darkness. Glancing over at my sheer curtains, I can see snow lightly falling, and a smile creeps across my lips. A white Christmas. Just another added magical bonus. 

Looking over at the clock, however, I frown.

6:47am.

As it has been from the first night she was with me, Brielle woke up at exactly six o'clock each morning, and sleepily would enter my bedroom, sandwiching herself between Liam and I. She would curl into my side and fall back asleep right as Liam would put his arm around me, pulling us both in closer to him. It was a habit I both cherished and had no idea how to break. Given all of the changes going on, I said nothing the first time it happened. And then when it continued to happen, I still remained silent, telling myself that she was sleeping in her own bed through the night, and for now, that was enough for me. I knew that there would come a time, many years from now, where I would be laying in bed, and wishing she was with us. 

But this particular morning, it was nearing seven o'clock, and there was no sign of her. Just Liam, fast asleep and looking as peaceful as ever. And Amy and Emma, passed out on the air mattress.

Getting up out of bed, I grab my robe and slippers, and make my way down the hall and into her bedroom. 

Cracking the door slightly, I poke my head in and find Brielle asleep in her bed, warmly snuggled up beneath the covers. I smile, knowing that this year, I received the greatest Christmas gift ever. 

Closing the door as quietly as I can, I sneak downstairs to grab the one special gift that I've been waiting for her to open. With everyone still somehow asleep, an opportunity has presented itself. 

I tip toe through the sea of sleeping bags to my destination. The Christmas Tree. At seven feet tall, it is brightly lit in colorful lights and sparkling against the falling snow outside. Presents are packed all around it, and halfway up it. 

I try and remember where I placed the gift. Presents of all shapes and sizes are spilling out in every direction. Short presents, round presents, tall presents, square presents. Presents as far as the eye can see.

Finally, at the back of the tree, the rectangular box with the silver wrapping paper and blue bow catches my eye. I reach over and pick it up, cradling it in my hands. 

Back upstairs, I open Brielle's door again and make my way over to the bed. Sitting down next to her, I kiss her forehead and push some strands of her curly, golden hair out of her face.

"Merry Christmas." I whisper as she begins to wake up.

Her emerald eyes stare back at me, full of sleep and confusion. 

"Santa came?" She asks, her voice horse and tired. 

I nod my head. "He did, and look." 

I pull down the covers and lift Brielle out of bed and into my arms, bringing her over to the window to show her the snow.

"It's snowing."

The sight instantly wakes her up, and she stares out the window, eyes wide, as she takes in the snow that has blanketed the street and the yard. All untouched, all perfect. 

Heading back to the bed, I sit her down next to me. As the family has not yet woken, I have the chance to spend a few minutes with Brielle alone on Christmas morning. Yet another gift I am truly grateful for. 

"I have a very special present, just for you." I say, handing over the beautifully wrapped box. 

"From Santa?"

"Nope, this one is from me." 

Brielle smiles as she begins to tear off the wrapping paper.

After successfully unwrapping, she holds the rectangular box out in front of her. Pulling the velcro pieces apart, she opens the box to find an American Girl Doll staring back at her. 

"Wow..." Brielle exclaims. 

"This is your new doll, her name is Samantha. She's adopted, just like you." 

When deciding which to purchase, I had been leaning more towards a doll that could be custom made to look like Brielle. That was, until I came across Samantha. 

Each American Girl Doll had a story to go along with them. Samantha Parkington lived in the early 1900's with her Grandmother, after the death of her parents. While the story wasn't quite the same as Brielle's, it was as close as I was going to get. 

Brielle opens the top of the box to pull Samantha out. Holding the doll in her hands, it's then that I notice Brielle is crying.

"Baby what's wrong?" I question. She looks up at me. 

"Mommy never buyed me a doll before. She's beautiful." 

I kiss Bri on the forehead, knowing this is just the first of many Christmas's, many days, spent together. 

"Samantha is adopted, just like me?" She asks. 

"Mmhmm," I nod. "just like you." 

"Jenn?" Brielle asks. "My mommy is gone, isn't she?"

I take a deep breath and nod my head once more. "Yeah, baby, she is." 

"Do..." Her head is cast downward, unable to look at me. 

"Do you think my mommy still loves me?" She asks, finally looking up at me."

My hand gently strokes her cheek. "Yes, I do."

"You're my mommy now, aren't you?" Her eyes so full of emotion, stare back at mine, looking for answers.  

"Yes, Brielle, I am." I whisper. She nods her head. 

"Jenn, is it okay to love you, and still miss mommy too?" 

I try my hardest not to cry as her question hits me. At just five years old, Brielle is caught in an inner battle. The desire to love me, who cares for her and provides for her. And the still fierce loyalty to her mother, who, at the very least, got her this far.

"It absolutely is, Brielle. It's okay to miss mommy, and it's okay to love mommy too, I promise." I explain, knowing she needs reassurance on this.

Wrapping her arms around my neck, Brielle hugs me tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Jenn. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, sweet girl. I love you too."


	9. You're my Sweetheart

"I think this is officially our first date in a month." I mention as Liam and I cross the street, hand in hand.

It's slightly after one in the morning as we walk through downtown Louisville and head to my favorite diner for a midnight snack. After drinks at the bar with Josh and Claudia, I'm thinking of nothing but chili cheese fries and fried pickles.

I've been so caught up in taking care of Brielle, helping her adjust, figuring out a new life plan, that Liam and I have barely had five minutes to ourselves. In all honestly, the most alone time we had in the past few weeks was between the hours of 8:30pm, when Brielle went to bed, and 6:00am, when she crawled into bed with us. We were well overdue for a date.

And now that everything has finally settled, I'm more comfortable going out for a few hours and leaving Brielle in the care of my parents. Though Liam and I had had very different goodbyes with her.

_Brielle was in her pajamas and playing with her Samantha doll when Liam and I came into the living room. Liam walked over to her and kissed the top of her head, her hair wet from the bath she had just had._

_"Alright short stuff, Jenn and I are going to go out for a little bit." Liam explained._

_"Yup. But you will be back, Jenn telled me that when I was in the bath." She answered, not even bothering to look up as she redressed Samantha._

_"I love you, Bri." Liam told her. Brielle looked up at him, his words catching her attention. "I love you too, Liam." She replied, hugging him tightly._

_"Okay," I said as I walked over to Brielle, bending down to her level. "do you need anything before we go?"_

_Brielle shook her head. "Nope."_

_"We'll be back before morning, I promise. And Mimi and Pop are just down the hall if you wake up before we get back, okay?"_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_It was obvious who was having a harder time separating._

_"Jenn, it's a few hours. Your parents have raised three children, she's gonna be fine." Liam reassured me._

_"Okay, alright, hugs and kisses." I said, trying my best to keep it together._

_We needed this night out._

_Brielle put Samantha down, hugged me tightly, and kissed me on the cheek._

_"I love you, B. I'll see you in the morning."_

_"Bye Jenn, I love you too."_

_In the end, Liam had to practically drag me out of the house, refusing to give into my eight hundred excuses of why I needed to run back in before we even reached the car._

"I think you would be correct." He replies.

I'm about to open the door when he places his hand on mine, stopping me. I look up at him.

"Hey." He says, tucking a few strands of my hair behind my ear. "I've missed you."

I smile, feeling slightly guilty and neglectful. "I've missed you too."

I lean up on my toes, and wrap my arms around his neck as I allow myself to melt into the kiss, and get lost in his scent, his taste, his arms.

Reconnecting has never felt so good.

Pulling back from each other, Liam kisses my forehead and opens the glass door, allowing me to walk in.

"Hah! There she is! There's my girl!"

I'm bombarded before I can even get my coat off.

My family has been eating at the Princess Maria Diner since before Ben was born. It had been a Sunday tradition in our family, and we ate breakfast together here after Church each week. The owners, Jack and Maria, have known me since day one.

The day my mom and I had left for New York, this had been our last stop in Kentucky. Maria, with tears in her eyes, had demanded an autograph, claiming she wanted to be the first to have one. In a brass frame over the cash register, was a signed picture of me with the both of them. I was young, sheltered, naive, and had no idea of what lay ahead. No trip to Kentucky is ever complete without a stop in at the diner.

"Hi Maria," I say, embracing her. "It's good to see you."

All five feet two inches of her hugs me back as tightly as she can. "Oh, let me get a look at you, I swear you get more beautiful each year!" She gushes.

"Come! Come sit!" Maria grabs two menus, and leads Liam and I to a booth. I laugh as I watch Liam bend practically halfway down to hug and introduce himself to Maria.

We order two cups of coffee, knowing sleep is going to elude us tonight. Our flight for Los Angeles leaves at 8am, and between the need for extra security, and pre boarding, our goal is to be there by six.

Maria comes back with two coffees and waters, and takes our order of greasy, delicious, diner food.

"Now Miss. Jenn," She whispers, despite the practically empty diner. "You know I try not to listen to the tabloids, but I know it was confirmed."

"Yes, I adopted a little girl." I answer, already knowing what she's asking about. I smile as I pull out my phone and show her a picture of Brielle and I on Christmas morning. Tears fill her eyes as her hand covers her mouth. "She is absolutely precious!" She whispers.

Shaking her head, she hands me back my phone. "Jack and I, we're so happy for you. For you both."

"Thank you, Maria."

With a smile, she heads back to the kitchen, leaving Liam and I to ourselves.

I circle the rim of my coffee cup, glancing my eyes up at him. There is so much that needs to be discussed. Everything happened so damn fast. In less than a month I went from care free movie star doing whatever I pleased, to a grounded, overwhelmed with love, mother, who constantly felt as if my heart was walking outside of my body.

I knew Liam loved me. I knew he loved Brielle. But what now? Did we move in together? Did we continue on with life as we had before? I knew I wasn't ready to get married. Nor did I want Liam marrying me solely because I now had a child and we were, in some fucked up kind of way, a family.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asks, grabbing my hand and running his thumb across it. I stare back at him.

"Toilet papering Josh's house and the fifty two different ways I can piss off the paparazzi today." I deadpan.

"Don't think I can't read straight through the sarcasm, Jenn." He smiles in a way that tells me he wants to have a serious conversation with me.

"I'm serious," I continue. "We could tell 'em were moving to Africa to become the next Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, and save the world. We could tell them we've quit acting and are joining the witness protection program. I could tell them the rumors about the love triangle are all true."

Liam looks into my eyes and sighs, knowing not to push me. I don't have the slightest clue what I'm doing with my life at the moment, and to be honest, after weeks of crying and emotional upheaval, I just want to be done with emotions. I turn my head to the side, avoiding his eyes.

"Did I ever tell you about the first time I ever saw you?"

I look back over at him, thinking about that first _Hunger Games_ table read. Maria quietly delivers our food, and pats my shoulder before walking away.

"Miley and I had been having problems, and I was stressed out beyond belief." He begins, leaning back against the booth.

His former relationship with Miley is not a topic we often discuss. Despite what the media shoved down everyone's throats, we both knew that our relationship had begun after Liam officially called off their engagement. While I was willing to admit that I was part of the reason for that ending, I was in no way the home wrecker the press portrayed me as. I knew better than to go after someone in a committed relationship. After Miley's spiral however, Liam wanted, _needed_ , a relationship where he had a partner, not someone he felt he had to look after.

"You lit up the room the moment you walked in." He continues, closing his eyes briefly as he allows the memories to come back to him.

"Jenn, you had, _have_ , the most incredible smile and a contagious laugh. You came off as someone so sure of yourself. Not cocky, but confident. You weren't afraid to be yourself, and you certainly didn't pretend to be someone you weren't. I knew I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you, but I fought it for so long. My loyalty was to Miley, and despite all the shit we were going through, I knew she needed me."

I listen, my stomach doing flip flops. It's not often that Liam and I are serious with each other. Our relationship was built on jokes and inappropriateness. This was the first time I had ever heard him describe our first meeting from his perspective.

"I tried to help her." He sighs. "But she just kept pushing me away. Suddenly, we were fighting about everything it seemed like. Work, family, money, you. After someone accuses you of cheating, non stop, day in and day out, it almost makes you want to cheat just to shut them up."

He takes a moment to eat a bit, and have a few sips of his water.

"The stress of the relationship was wearing me thin. And every moment I spent with you, made me realize that my relationship with Miley was no longer healthy. Cause the truth is, I felt like I was a different person around you. I was relaxed, our chemistry was just effortless. I found myself truly happy when I was around you. And at the end of the day, when I laid in bed at night, I realized it was no longer Miley I wanted to be laying next to at night. It was you. It's always been you, it's always going to be you." He insists.

Reaching across the table, he takes my hands in his. "Jenn, I know what you're thinking. Stop putting so much pressure on yourself and let's just allow things to unfold naturally. You just adopted a child, completely unexpectedly, and dealt with nearly losing your father. That's a lot. It's been an emotional month. Let's go back to LA and just take things one day at a time.

"Okay." I say, breathing a sigh of relief.

Getting up out of the booth, I slide over into his side, curling my body into his. Liam kisses me on the forehead. "I love you, Jenn."

"I love you too, Bear."

Popping a French fry into my mouth, I smile.

"PS, I was totally serious about toilet papering Josh's house..."

* * *

 

It's two thirty in the morning when we make it back home. And as we make our way inside, it hits me like a car crash that this is the last time I'll be walking in thedoor, the last time coming home late, for who knows how long. The three week Kentucky vacation is coming to an end in a matter of hours. 

While Liam sets up a movie for us to watch, I head upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes and check on Brielle.

A wave of guilt washes over me as I open her door and find her sleeping. 

_"You had no right."_

The thought stops me dead in my tracks, and all at once, it becomes difficult to breathe.

I took this baby girl away from her mother. I, Jennifer Lawrence, took her away from the only life she had ever known. And now, just when she's starting to adjust, settle, and get comfortable, I'm about to turn her world upside down all over again. I'm about to rip her away from her family again. 

For the first time since I laid eyes in her, the gravity of what I've done has fully hit me.

I know what I've done was the right thing. I know it in the deepest of my heart. This adoption was an act of love, the fight for her was an act of love. With the signing of a document, I changed this little girls life for the better. And deep in my heart, I know that everything will work out. But for the time being, I hurt for her. In a matter of hours, were about to go from constant family support to just her and I. 

In a matter of hours, I officially become a single mother raising this child on my own.

I owed it to Brielle not to fuck this up.


	10. Ain't no mountain high enough

Jennifer Lawrence wanted the world to know many things. That she was a good, decent, human being, that she had struggled with anxiety her entire life, that she was not some home wrecking whore. But above all else, what she wanted the world to know most about her was that despite having more money than some small nations, she honestly was the same person she always had been, and that her family, in all honesty, could care less that she was on practically every magazine cover. They still treated her as they always had. Jenn wasn't stupid, she knew what the public thought of her. She knew they truly believed the normal girl persona was just an act, a routine. But as she stood in her driveway and watched her family interact with each other, she knew that if America was a fly on the wall, they would realize this wasn't a routine, this was her life. 

"Dude," Ben insisted. "you're putting it in wrong." 

"I am not!" Blaine huffed as he struggled to install Brielle's car seat. Ben shook his head. 

"Says the man with no children! Take it from a father of one, soon to be two, you're doing it wrong."

"Excuse me, in case you forgot, I'm about to be a father myself."

"It's supposed to click, there's no click!"

"Jenn, don't forget to make a copy of the adoption papers, just for safe keeping." Karen reminded her as she walked past her with another suitcase. "Gary, did you take your blood pressure medication this morning?"

"Sweetheart, it's not even five o'clock."

"How could I possibly forget? You keep reminding me every two seconds." Jenn grumbled. She was tired, upset about having to leaving her family again, and due to start her period any day. Needless to say, she was a ticking time bomb just waiting for a fight. 

Closing the trunk, Karen rolled her eyes as her attention turned back on her daughter. "At least tell me you've found a nanny?"

Jenn responded by rolling her eyes right back at her. "I already told you, I am not hiring a nanny. I don't need one." She insisted before heading back into the house. Karen was right behind her.

Ben and Blaine quit their bickering for the moment and looked at each other.

"Ah, shit, here we go." Blaine sighed.

"Twenty bucks says Jenn goes full on Tiffany Maxwell on mom." Ben bet. 

"Yeah, and twenty bucks says mom difuses her anger before she can explode." Blaine retorted.

The men shook on it.

"Bro, you got yourself a deal." 

Jenn and her mom were as close as could be, but the rare times they did have arguments, things tended to get heated fast. Between Jenn's stubborn personality, and her love of cursing, family arguments were often loud and chaotic.

"You think that I'm not capable of taking care of my own child!" She cried out, before turning her back on her.

Karen scoffed at Jenn's words. Of course she didn't think she was capable of taking care of her own child, not right away.

Karen had of course been thrilled when Brielle's adoption went through. She knew how very much Jenn loved her, and wanted her, but as much as she tried to prepare her daughter for what lay ahead as a single parent, it all fell on deaf ears. Jennifer was completely convinced that she didn't need anyone's, especially not her parents, help in raising a five year old child. Karen and Gary had offered,  _encouraged_ Jen to think about allowing them to come out to LA for a month to help the girls settle and adjust. Once again, Jenn refused, determined to do it all on her own.

"I'm sorry, how long have you been doing this for? Forgive me for trying to help you navigate a path I've been on for the past thirty three years!"

"Zing! Point for mom!" Blaine whispered as he and Ben hid out in the garage, trying to hear the argument unfolding between their mother and younger sister.

"Dude! Shut up! I can't hear for crap!"

"Oh please, Jenn's got a voice that could cut steel!"

"Really?"

The boys, crouched down by the door, looked up at the familiar voice to see their father behind them. 

"You're grown men, you have wives and children, and this is how you pass your time? By spying on your mom and sister?"

"Ben started it." 

Ben whipped his head around at Blaine. "Oh, sure, throw me under the bus! You agreed on the bet!"

Gary simply shook his head as he walked past them and into the kitchen.

"Jennifer, stop!" Karen yelled, her daughter's back to her. 

"These are my last minutes with you. Lord knows when we'll see each other again. I don't want to fight with you, I really don't. Please don't let our parting moments be filled with yelling and crying."

Jenn looked up to see both her Dad and Liam walk into the kitchen, and she stopped, trying her best to regain her composure. 

"Bear, can you go get Brielle ready and get her in the car? I need a minute with my parents." She whispered, her head down, looking at the floor. 

Liam nodded. "Yeah, of course."

He headed up the stairs, unsure of what he was about to walk into. He figured, at the very least, Brielle could use a pep talk. 

The past month had been a whirlwind of events for everyone. And Liam knew that if the adults were struggling, Brielle had to be even more confused. 

He approached her bedroom door and peaked in, finding her pressed up against the window, watching bag after bag being loaded into the car. Her golden blonde, curled hair had been put into a ponytail, and Jenn had dressed her into a pair of dark wash jeans and a black nylon turtleneck. Her gold locket laid perfectly still against her chest, and she clutched Samantha in her arms. Liam was convinced that doll hadn't left her side since she had received her.

"Hey munchkin." 

Brielle looked up at the sound of Liam's voice and smiled slightly. 

"Hi Liam."

Liam looked out the window himself, seeing what Brielle saw. Five bodyguards stood around, drinking their coffee in an attempt to wake up, the wind whipped through the bare trees, and the sky was draped in black. It would be hours before the sun rose. 

"If I had to guess, I'd say you're a little nervous about this new beginning." 

Brielle glanced over at him. "A lot nervous" She replied, playing with her locket. 

Liam nodded his head, understanding completely. 

"I never been on a plane before. I never leaved Kentucky before." 

"You know what I think might help though?" He asked.

"What's that?" 

Liam smiled. "If you think of all this as a really exciting adventure." 

Brielle watched out the window as she continued to listen to Liam talk. 

"Jenn and I love you very much, Brielle, and we want what's best for you. I know it's scary right now, but I really want you to try and trust us. Can you do that for me?" 

Brielle sat at the window, staring, and thinking. She remembered the conversation she had with Jenn on Christmas morning. Jenn was her mother now, and where she went, Brielle would follow. 

She turned away from the window and faced Liam. It was time to be a big girl.

"Okay."

* * *

 

The goodbyes were harder than everyone had expected. They all knew it would be tough, of course, but they certainly weren't prepared for the intense heartache separating brought. 

"Oh come on, no long faces!" Jenn groaned. "you know it'll only be a few months before we're together again, what could really happen in, say...three months?" 

"Yeah, not even gonna touch that one." Blaine mumbled under his breath. 

Everyone stood in the driveway, alternating between rubbing their hands together and wrapping their arms around their bodies trying to keep warm as they fought desperately to prolong the inevitable goodbye. 

Gary bent down and rubbed his hand against Brielle's cheek. Two weeks wasn't nearly enough time to get to know his newest grandchild and very first granddaughter. 

"You remember what I told you?"

Brielle nodded. "I is kind, I is smart, I is important."

"You most certainly are sweetheart, I love you very much." He whispered. 

"Now, remember, she eats three times a day, and needs plenty of water and sunlight. Also, life hack my friend, I've found cutting out excess sugar does wonders with small people!" Ben instructed, causing Jenn to roll her eyes. 

"Seriously though," he continued, hugging her tightly. "call Bec and I anytime if you need anything." 

"You know I will." She whispered. "I love you, Ben."

"I love you too, weirdo."

Jenn looked over at her mother, locking eyes with her one final time. 

"Mom," she sighed as she walked over to her. "please stop crying. You're making me feel guilty."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so proud of you." Karen cried. "No matter what I think, no matter what anybody thinks, you did this Jenn, you did this all on your own. I couldn't be more proud of you." 

Karen wrapped her arms around her daughter, pouring her emotions out into the hug, and wanting to hold on forever. 

"Mom, were going to miss our flight." Jenn reminded her. 

It was time. 

Karen pulled back and dabbed at her eyes. "Right, of course. Uh, just call, you know, when you land." 

"We will." 

"Okay." 

Liam picked Brielle up into his arms and placed her into the black SUV, strapping her in tightly into her car seat, and triple checking that everything was in place. Kissing the top of her head, he closed the door, and walked over to the other side, waiting for Jenn to get in first. Jenn stood at the car door. All she had left to do was get in. Unable to get her body to move, she stood, staring at her family one last time. Goodbyes had never been a strength for her. 

"We love you." Gary reminded her, blowing a kiss. 

Blowing a kiss back, she smiled. "I love you too." 

Finally, she got into the car, with Liam right behind her, and the door finally shut, finalizing the goodbye. Blowing out a breath, Jenn straightened her jeans out and put her seatbelt on. 

"Alright," she huffed. "We good?"

"No." Brielle answered. 

"What's wrong?" Jenn and Liam asked simultaneously.

"I forgot to go potty."

* * *

 

The car ride to the airport was painfully silent. Sandwiched in between Liam and Brielle, Jenn looked back and forth at the both of them. In near identical positions, they both stared out the window silently, heads pressed up against the glass. Being the lively person Jenn was, she could no longer take another minute of silence. 

"What we need, is some music." 

Turning on the radio,  _Ain't no mountain high enough_ had just come on. 

"You ready to sing with me?" She asked Brielle. 

"I don't know the words." Brielle mumbled, her face lowered.

"I'll teach you." 

It was at that exact moment that Liam realized just how far Jenn was willing to go to cheer Brielle up. He knew that Jenn hated anyone hearing her sing. Hell, he had watched her cry right before she went into the studio to record _The Hanging Tree_. The fact that she was breaking out into song without so much as a second thought told him that Jenn was willing to try anything. Grabbing a hairbrush out of her purse to use as a microphone, she began belting out the words.  

_Listen baby, ain't no mountain high,_  
_Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby_  
_If you need me call me no matter where you are,_  
_No matter how far; don't worry baby_  
_Just call my name; I'll be there in a hurry_  
_You don't have to worry,_

_Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough,_  
_Ain't no valley low enough,_  
_Ain't no river wide enough_  
_To keep me from getting to you babe._

Liam watched happily as Jenn got lost in the lyrics. Brielle couldn't help but smile as Jenn shook her her entire body and sang loudly. Her head was bobbing, her fingers were snapping, and she did her best to dance while still strapped in by her seatbelt.

It wasn't long before Brielle began to dance along as well, kicking her feet and bobbing her head in her car seat, her mood instantly lifting. The music had been just what they needed to break the tension.

"Again, again!" Brielle demanded. Jenn laughed as she connected her Bluetooth to the car stereo. Pulling the song up again, the girls broke out into song and dance. Brielle's emerald eyes lit up and sparkled as she watched Jenn like she was her biggest fan. 

As Liam watched their interactions, he found himself fully at peace. Jenn and Brielle were going to be just fine together. It was obvious the lengths that Jenn would go for this little girl who had yet to be in her life for a month. As the SUV pulled into the Louisville International Airport, everyone felt relaxed and at ease. 

The car came to a rest, and Jenn unbuckled her seatbelt, getting out after Liam. 

While the boys gathered plane tickets and luggage, Jenn walked over and unbuckled Brielle from her car seat. Brielle wrapped her arms around Jenn's neck and rested her head against her shoulder.

"Jenn?" Brielle asked.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Can I call you mommy?" 


	11. Authors note

For those of you still around, I'm still here. 

2016 has been, by far, the shittiest year so far. 

When I started writing When Love Takes Over, I was bored. I was lonely, and, being unemployed for seven weeks, I was desperate for a distraction. 

Work, depression, and, sadly, a breast cancer diagnosis got the best of me. 

Thankfully, my cancer was caught about the earliest it could have been caught, and I am healthy and strong. Despite being 27 years old and having no family history of breast cancer, my gut told me something still wasnt right, and I acted on that feeling. I mean, I'm the only one in my entire family to have high blood pressure, and that started at 25. Because of my experiences, I encourage everyone, both young and old, to always listen to your body. If something doesn't feel right, get it checked. If you feel you aren't being listened to, or taken seriously, find another doctor. Keep going until you find someone you trust. My life was saved because of my quest to never give up. 

As for my story, I still want to keep going. I want to completely start over and fix everything. I still have so much in my head about where I want to take this story. Brielle has only just been adopted, her story is just beginning. 

Currently, I am working through another depressive episode. But, I've been through this before, and will get through it again. 

To all my readers, thank you for sticking with this story, my weird little gem. It may be small, but its all I've got. 


End file.
